Wrecked
by YourArtMatters23
Summary: After being kidnapped, Stiles and Lydia find themselves stranded on a lonely island. Will this extreme situation bring them closer together and will they ever find their way back home? Stydia!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Here is the first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it! I have already finished this story so I will update regularly. There will be about 15 chapters! If you like this, please also check out my other stories. And I LOVE reviews, they make my day! So let me know what you think and now without further ado:**

 **Chapter 1**

Lydia couldn't believe it. Out of everybody, of course she had to be kidnapped with no other than Stiles Stilinski. She probably wouldn't even mind being kidnapped and shipped off to god knows where at the moment, if she had just been by herself or with anyone other than Stiles. She had obviously gotten used to him by now, considering that Allison and Scott were together and where Scott was, there was Stiles, but that didn't mean she liked it. Like the rest of the school, or the universe really, she was well aware of the crush he had on her since the third grade and even though she liked the attention, it had started to annoy her eventually.

Lydia had spent a lot of time with Allison and more often than not, Scott had joined them. It didn't bother her at all, she liked to hang out with Scott. What did bother her though was the fact that Stiles hung out with them, too. It especially bothered her because it always kind of felt like a double date, and she definitely didn't want to go on any kind of date with Stiles.

Stiles was currently sitting right next to her, their shoulders pressed together. Her hands and feet were tied up and she still couldn't believe they had fallen for their kidnappers' cheap trick. Stiles and Lydia had both received a text from what they thought was Scott, telling them to come to a certain rest stop as soon as possible. They had both assumed there was some supernatural trouble and drove there at once.

Lydia and Stiles had both arrived almost at the same time and immediately noticed that something was off. The rest stop was shut down and looked like it had been for many years. They had looked around and assumed that Scott would be in the woods close by. But after taking only a few steps into the woods, Stiles heard Lydia scream and turned around to her, just as someone pulled a bag over his head like they did in the movies.

They had struggled and kicked against their kidnappers but they weren't strong enough and after a few minutes, they had both felt a needle in their arm. They had felt themselves getting weaker by the second and were soon unconscious. They woke up with their hands and feet tied up and a blindfold over their eyes. They had been in some kind of transporter for a couple of hours before it came to a stop and they were dragged out.

Lydia assumed that they were at a harbour as she could smell seawater and fish. After an extra hard push from one of the kidnappers her blindfold slid down her face a little and she could see that she was right. They were dragged onto a boat and she saw Stiles being shoved into a wooden box. He groaned in pain when he hit the ground and once more when Lydia was pushed on top of him and then they heard something being placed on top of the box.

They scrambled until they were sitting next to each other but there wasn't much space, so they were still touching each other. And now here they were. They hadn't talked since they had been kidnapped because they had never been alone until now and they didn't want to give away any information until they knew what this was about.

"You okay?" Stiles asked quietly after sitting in silence for a while.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Me too"

They fell into a kind of awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"We need to figure out how we can get out of here!" Stiles said when he couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"You are so smart! Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Lydia said sarcastically in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Lydia, I know you don't like me very much and I'm sorry that you're stuck here with me, but please, don't be like that now!" he pleaded.

Lydia immediately regretted what she had said but she couldn't help herself. He was the master in pointing out the obvious and it had been getting on her nerves forever.

"Alright, so any ideas?" she said, changing the topic.

"I don't even really know where we are right now, that makes it a little hard… so no, not really. What about you?"

Lydia told him about what she had seen when her blindfold had slipped down. "Maybe we should try to get our hands free. You could try to open my rope and I could try to open yours." She suggested.

They tried to turn around so that Stiles could reach Lydia's hands and when they finally managed she shivered at his touch.

"Sorry, my hands are a little cold", Stiles apologised.

Stiles tried to undo the knots on the rope around Lydia's wrists but he didn't succeed. After what felt like hours, Lydia tried to untie Stiles' hands instead. When she had just started, they suddenly heard footsteps coming their way and they quickly adjusted their position so that they were sitting next to each other again.

The top of the box they were in was lifted and Lydia could see a tall, strong man through the small space above her blindfold. He was carrying a plate with bread and a bottle of water and Lydia was surprised that they were getting something to eat. Without a word, the man placed the bottle in front of Lydia's mouth and she drank eagerly. When he pulled the bottle away she told Stiles that it was water so that he could prepare himself. Afterwards, they were fed some plain bread and another drink before the man left them alone again.

"Well, they do want us to stay alive after all. At least for now…" Lydia mumbled and turned her back to Stiles again to try to undo the knots. She had no luck either and when her hands started to feel weak, it was Stiles' turn again. Since there was nothing else to do and it was their only chance of escape they kept going until they were both too tired to continue and both of their hands could use some rest. Even through their blindfolds they had noticed that it had become dark outside and the noises on deck had quieted.

They tried to get comfortable but as the space was very confining, there weren't many options. They settled on sitting next to each other and Stiles felt Lydia fall into him in her sleep right before drifting of himself.

Lydia woke up when it was still dark because she was getting wet. She could feel that she was already drenched and the rain was getting heavier by the second. She didn't know how, but Stiles still seemed to be sound asleep. When she had woken up, her head had been on his shoulder and she was glad that he was still sleeping and hadn't noticed.

As there was nothing she could do against the rain anyway, she tried to fall back asleep but every time she drifted off to sleep, her head started falling onto Stiles' shoulder again and she was definitely NOT leaning onto him deliberately. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea!

But after the umpteenth time of falling onto his shoulder she decided that she might as well get comfortable and placed her head on his shoulder. She felt him stir and for a second she thought he might have woken up, but he had only adjusted his position in his sleep for her. She briefly thought about how he was even aware of her in his sleep and smiled to herself.

She fell into a restless sleep as the weather kept getting worse and worse. Heavy rain fell and lightning lit up the sky while loud thunder rumbled. Stiles had woken up a few moments before Lydia and had smiled to himself. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to be able to push the strand of hair behind her ear that he felt had fallen in front of her face. But as his hands were tied and after he had made sure she was definitely still asleep, he placed a quick kiss onto her forehead instead.

"I feel sick", were Lydia's first words after waking up about an hour later. The boat was shaking heavily from the high waves and the two of them were thrown around the box relentlessly.

"Take deep breaths, that helps… at least a little…" Stiles advised her and she did as she was told. Surprisingly, she felt a little better and was glad that the urge to throw up had been pushed back down.

Stiles suggested to try to open the ropes on their wrists again, to get their minds off the rain and the waves and to have a slight chance at escape. They repeated their routine from the day before.

"Oh my god! Stiles! It's moving! Wait… I think I got it… Don't move your hands!" Lydia said excitedly, and eventually managed to undo the knots. Stiles brought his arms in front of himself carefully, grimacing in pain from having his arms behind his back for at least 24 hours. Still in pain, he tried to undo Lydia's rope as well and after some time they were both free.

Lydia couldn't help but grin up at him and she could see a debate going on in his head before he pulled her towards him for a hug. She stiffened at first, but then she suddenly felt tears streaming down her face and she let herself fall into him. His arms held her tighter to him when he noticed she was shaking with quiet sobs.

Lydia was surprised how much comfort she was finding in Stiles' arms and she was soaking up the body heat. They stayed that way for a long time before Lydia got uncomfortable from having to bend to the side. He let go of her reluctantly and Lydia shivered the second his arms were no longer wrapped around her.

When he felt her shiver he adjusted his position and lay down with his legs bent to the side, practically on top of Lydia. He looked over at her and was met with a questioning look from the girl. He carefully placed his hands around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"You are cold and so am I. And whether you like it or not, we are warmer the closer we are. And I am definitely not complaining" he explained smirking.

Lydia rolled her eyes before reluctantly lying down right next to Stiles. She had trouble getting comfortable because her legs didn't have any room. She shifted every few seconds until Stiles took matters in his own hands and boldly placed her legs over his body. Lydia was now lying on her side facing Stiles, with her head and hand on his chest and her legs above his own.

She was stiff for a few minutes but eventually she relaxed and stopped shivering as Stiles wrapped his arms around her and rubbed up and down her back. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fact that she was just about cuddling with Stiles Stilinski right now.

With her eyes closed she focused on getting warm while the storm seemed to be getting even worse. They could hear footsteps of people running around frantically and shouting instructions at each other. Their voices kept getting more and more desperate and Lydia began to feel fear creeping up her back. They had been in many life threatening situations before and she could handle being kidnapped, but drowning had always been one of her worst nightmares.

She tightened her hold on Stiles and he mimicked her action immediately, pulling her even closer to him. She couldn't help but think that this must be a dream come true for Stiles. She was surprised he wasn't freaking out about holding her right now and she was thankful that he didn't make a big deal out of it. Because it wasn't. They were cold and the only way they could get warmer was to be as close to each other as possible.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the boat suddenly hit an especially high wave and they were thrown of the boat.

 **Pleeeaaase review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for reviews! Keep them coming :) Just to let you know, I plan on updating twice a week on Wednesdays and Saturdays! And to answer a question from a review: Allison and Scott won't be part of the story much, unfortunately. There are some mentions of them but this story will quite literally only be Stydia... Let me know what you think :)**

They were still in the box and Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand the second he noticed something was off. Everything happened so fast. Suddenly they were surrounded by water, and Lydia panicked. The box was still around them; she couldn't tell up from down.

Stiles let go of Lydia's hand to slam his hands against the wood and luckily, the wood had been cracked when it fell into the water. There was an opening now and Stiles quickly grabbed Lydia's hand again and guided her out of the box. He wasn't sure where the surface was, but he decided to go with his gut and pulled Lydia with him.

Their lungs were screaming and Lydia felt herself getting close to fainting but the feeling of Stiles' hand somehow kept her awake. After what felt like an eternity they broke through the surface, gasping for air immediately. Their lungs were burning and they struggled against the waves, not once letting go of each other's hands.

Tears were streaming down Lydia's face and after they had both caught their breaths Stiles pulled Lydia in for a hug. It was difficult to hug in the water with the high waves splashing all around them but they were both desperate for the comfort. Stiles kept looking at Lydia as if to make sure that she was really there and fine and Lydia kept reassuring him that she was okay.

They looked around to try to figure out what they should do next. The boat was turned upside down, slowly sinking.

"What about the men who were on the boat with us?" Lydia suddenly asked panicked. "Do you see them?"

"No, I think they all drowned…" Stiles answered, while looking around. It was hard to make out their surroundings with the waves blocking their view and the dark sky.

They swam towards the ship wreck carefully and looked for anything useful. They found a piece of wood that Stiles insisted Lydia used for support and before they could look at anything else, the boat sank completely.

"What now?" Lydia asked quietly.

"To be honest, I have no idea", Stiles answered just as quietly.

"Look, the weather is getting better", Lydia said, pointing to the sky.

The sky looked amazing and if it weren't for their current situation she definitely would have appreciated the view. The clouds right above them were so dark they were almost black and heavy rain was still pouring down on them. But to their side the dark clouds suddenly stopped and the sky was light blue and the sun was shining. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it but they didn't have time to think about it.

"Do you see that? I think that is an island!" Stiles exclaimed. In the far distance, underneath the blue sky there was a dark spot in the ocean that could very well be an island.

"Well, even if it is, it is miles and miles away. I don't think we can make it that far. I am already exhausted and hungry and thirsty…" Lydia pointed out.

"This is our only chance, so we might as well try."

Lydia nodded her head and offered the piece of wood she kept holding onto to Stiles. He refused to take it, so Lydia decided to keep it and force him to use it later. The journey that lay ahead of them would be long enough. They started swimming and Stiles kept refusing to use the piece of wood. They were also getting frustrated, they kept swimming and swimming but the island didn't seem to get any closer.

They didn't talk except to make sure the other was okay or to argue about whether or not Stiles would use the wood. They both felt themselves getting weaker and weaker and slowly their hope faded away.

They had been swimming for the whole day and a night when Stiles was suddenly unconscious and started sinking. Lydia screamed before rushing over to him and pulling him up again. She slapped him across his face and he woke up.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"I had to pull you up! You almost drowned, you idiot!" she almost screamed at him.

"Woah, I'm sorry!" Stiles said calmly. "I'm okay. Thanks for pulling me up." He added when he saw the tears and the panic in her eyes.

Lydia wordlessly gave him the piece of wood and he opened his mouth to protest but when he saw the angry look on her face he took it and placed it underneath his chest. They kept going and Lydia's hope was growing again when she noticed how close they were to the island. She had been so focused on staying awake and moving that she hadn't paid attention to the island anymore.

Determined, she swam towards the island when Stiles suddenly stopped. She looked at him and saw that he was unconscious again. She felt panic rise in her again but she decidedly stomped it back down. She tried to wake Stiles up again but he didn't move. She knew he must be so exhausted and felt anger rise inside her. Why had he refused to use the piece of wood all that time? She knew that it was because of her but he was such an idiot!

She pushed her anger back and started to swim towards the island again, pushing Stiles in front of her. Luckily it supported him perfectly. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to drag him all the way to the island without it and even now she wasn't sure they would make it. But she sure as hell wouldn't give up now!

Lydia could feel her legs getting weaker and she felt like she wasn't coming any closer to the island at all. Even though she was moving forward, her movements were getting smaller and smaller. Her weakness and her worries about Stiles made it harder for her to keep moving. She was so afraid that Stiles wouldn't wake up, even if she did get them to the island.

She shoved all the dark thoughts into a box in the back of her mind and forbid herself to become hopeless. She needed to reach that island. So she kept moving, stopping every few minutes to make sure that Stiles was still breathing. Each time he was, relief washed over her, only to be replaced with worry the second it came back into her mind that breathing didn't mean that he would wake up...

Lydia had no idea how long she had been pushing Stiles for, but suddenly she felt something under her feet. She shrieked, thinking it was a fish or some other creature before noticing that it was sand. She did a few more strokes until she could stand on the ground and felt relief washing over her. She had really done it! She had made it to the island!

But the relief was short lived when she remembered Stiles. She rushed to the beach and with the last of her strength she pulled Stiles onto the beach with her before she let herself fall down in the sand next to him.

She turned to him and slapped him across the face again, gently and then with more strength but Stiles didn't move. She was relieved to find that he was still breathing and she could also feel his heartbeat but nothing that she tried woke him up.

She shook him, slapped him, hit him on the chest but nothing happened. Her punches to his chest were getting weaker and weaker while she said his name over and over again, desperation taking over until she collapsed onto his chest and let herself sob. She didn't know what to do anymore.

She had been so set on reaching the island that she hadn't really thought about what would happen once they had reached it. And especially now that Stiles wasn't waking up, all of her hope of surviving vanished.

She couldn't remember a time where she had felt this desperate and hopeless, exhausted, hungry and ... thirsty! Stiles was probably completely dehydrated!

With this new task she stood up and dragged Stiles further away from the water before looking around. She had to find some water, that was her and especially Stiles' only chance.

The island was beautiful. The beach was almost white, the water turquoise and everything looked as if it came right out of a Hollywood movie. Palm trees covered the rear part of the beach and built a kind of wall between the beach and a tropical forest. Lydia didn't have any time to appreciate the view and decided that the forest was her best shot at finding water.

She walked along the beach while deciding where to enter woods when she spotted a small pile of things a few feet in front of her. The ocean had formed a little clearing where plastic and other rubbish from the ocean had built a small pile.

Lydia rushed over and couldn't believe her luck when she found three intact looking water bottles. She decided to look through the rest later and took the bottles with her into the woods. Lots of trees with all different kinds of fruit greeted her and she was relieved that they would at least find something to eat.

But she knew that she needed to find water first, otherwise she would soon be the only one left on this island. She wandered through the woods for a long time, always making sure she would remember the way back. Luckily, Lydia had always been good with directions. Suddenly she heard a noise that sounded like a waterfall and her heartbeat sped up with excitement. Energy filled her and she ran towards the noise and sure enough, after a few feet, she found a clearing with a small waterfall and lake.

She sat down on the edge of the small lake and drank eagerly from her palms. She quickly washed the bottles, and filled all three of them with the water. She ached to wash the salt water from the ocean off of her but she had to get back to Stiles as fast as possible.

She ran all the way back and luckily she didn't get lost. She was back at Stiles side in no time and fell to her knees next to him. She made sure that he was still breathing before pulling his head up into her lap. She placed one of the bottles at his lips and opened his mouth with her hand. She poured a little bit of water into his mouth and he started swallowing out of reflex. She was relieved and carefully poured more and more water into his mouth. When he had finished half a bottle, she was sure he was going to wake up any second and waited.

But nothing happened. She washed his face with the rest of the water from the bottle to busy and distract herself from the rising panic. He needed to wake up. She needed him to wake up! When his face was rid of salt water, there was nothing else for her to do other than wait.

The panic was rising and she couldn't stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt utterly helpless. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in a situation like this and her lack of knowledge on the subject only added to her desperation. She just wasn't used to not knowing.

She kept staring at Stiles, making sure she noticed even the smallest of movements or noises he might make. She was stroking his hair, partly to soothe Stiles and partly to make herself calm down. But unfortunately, the exact opposite happened. With each stroke over his hair she became more desperate and her tears were increasing until she was sobbing. She let go of his head and lay down next to him, her head on his chest, just like they had been when they were still on the boat, when Stiles was still awake.

She was full on crying now, her whole body shaking with the sobs and she didn't want anything more than for Stiles to wake up. She didn't care if they would have to spend the rest of their lives on that island together as long as he just woke up. She wanted him to wake up so badly that she could feel his hand stroking her back soothingly even though she knew he was unconscious. The feeling of his hand on her back and in her hair was so intense that her crying only increased.

"Shhhh, it's okay", she suddenly heard his voice and she sat up at once, starring down at him. Completely in shock, the tears and the shaking stopped and she felt the relieve wash over her when he looked back at her. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she gave up. Her relief quickly turned into anger at Stiles that he would put her through something like that. She knew that he hadn't become unconscious on purpose but she still blamed him for not taking the piece of wood to support him.

She was sure that it would have prevented his unconsciousness and she couldn't help the rage that was beginning to fill her. Stiles noticed the change in her eyes and sat up a little, starring back at her and waiting for her to say something. Suddenly she started hitting him in the chest, not hard enough to really hurt him but with enough strength to form a bruise.

"You idiot! This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just take the stupid piece of wood from time to time? Do you know how I felt when you weren't waking up? I thought you would never wake up again, I thought you would die…" Her voice broke at the end and her punches had lost its strength. Tears were streaming down her face again and Stiles was looking at her with worried eyes.

Half way through her rambling Stiles had taken her fists into his own hands to stop her from hitting him and had started to trace gentle circles onto the back of her hands. When her voice broke and she admitted that she had feared for his life he dropped her hands and pulled her towards him without a second thought. She fell into him and let him hold her for what felt like ages, her tears falling on his already drenched shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I'm fine, I promise" Stiles murmured into Lydia's hair quietly until she eventually stopped sobbing. When she had calmed down she suddenly noticed how close they were, again, and sat up awkwardly. She really didn't want to make a habit of their proximity.

"It's getting really hot in the sun, I will sit down in the shade…" she said, making up a reason to get away from him. It wasn't really a lie, the sun was burning onto her skin and she could already see a light sunburn on her arms.

 **AN: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think :)**

Stiles watched as Lydia walked up to a palm tree and sat down in the shade. She leaned her head back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. Even though Stiles felt awful for putting her through all of this, he couldn't help but be grateful that he got to hold her. Twice, and they had only just gotten here.

He couldn't imagine how she must have felt when he didn't wake up. He had had the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it, so he had just let her cry while he held her. She had held onto him so tightly that it had been almost painful, but Stiles definitely wouldn't complain. He had revelled in the feeling of her in his arms. Countless times had he imagined how it would feel to hold her and now he finally knew and he was anything but disappointed.

But he had also noticed the way she had put up those walls around her again after the relief of him waking up had lessened. He had spent the past year trying to tear down those walls as carefully and unnoticed as possible and he had been extremely happy with the outcome. Lydia was so much more herself around him now than she had been a year ago and the more she let him see of her personality the more he wanted to know.

When she had walked away from him about an hour ago he had known that the shade had only been an excuse to get away from him. Stiles knew her well enough by now to know that Lydia wasn't showing affection that openly to anyone, especially after what happened with Jackson. But Stiles was determined to pull down the walls she was putting up and he hoped that they weren't as high again now as they had been a year ago.

The growl of his stomach pulled him from his thoughts and made him walk over to Lydia. She was still sitting in the shade, her head against the tree trunk and she was so still that Stiles was wondering if she was asleep. He looked down at her for a moment, appreciating the view of her, completely relaxed.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me?" Lydia asked without opening her eyes and Stiles was speechless for a few seconds. He didn't know what to say, especially because he didn't know if she was still angry at him.

"Um… I was thinking that we could maybe check out the island… if you want to… with me?" he stammered and Stiles hated that they seemed to be back to square one: with him stuttering whenever he talked to Lydia and Lydia with her walls up.

"Sure. I'm starving!" she answered, ignoring his stammering. Stiles was equally surprised and grateful that she didn't make a sarcastic comment or gave a snappy answer. But he didn't know if he should maybe worry about it. Even though he knew that deep down she wasn't as mean as she had been acting in school, her true personality still had a little edge to it and she wouldn't leave out any opportunity to make a sarcastic remark.

"I already found a lake, it's really beautiful! And there are trees with fruit everywhere so I think it's not going to be that difficult to survive here. I'll show you the lake first, I think I can find it again!" Lydia said and Stiles felt as if he was visiting Lydia's island and she was showing him around. He was in awe of how quickly and easily she found the lake she had told him about and it was truly beautiful. The water was crystal clear and even Stiles had never seen anything as beautiful as this waterfall, except for Lydia of course.

When he turned around to tell her how amazing he thought it was his breath caught in his throat when Lydia stood in front of him in only her underwear with her skirt and blouse in her hands. Stiles gaped at her and tried very hard to stop his eyes from raking up and down her body. She raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly closed his mouth, still not able to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence.

"What? Have you never seen a girl in her underwear before?" she asked with a smirk. Stiles knew she took pleasure in watching him squirm and he was desperately racking his brain for something to say.

"No" was all he could come up with, completely throwing Lydia off her game. He knew she had expected him to say something flirtatious or to not be able to say anything at all. But never had she imagined he would just blatantly answer her question.

Lydia couldn't decide if she was more shocked by the fact that he gained his composure back so quickly or about the fact that he had never seen a girl in her underwear before. There was an awkward silence that neither of them knew how to fill until her curiosity took the better of Lydia.

"Seriously?" she finally asked. Stiles blushed a deep shade of red and couldn't hold her gaze.

"Yes, seriously." He replied honestly. "In bikinis, yes, obviously, but never in underwear, never in underwear..." He added, not thinking before speaking as his eyes wandered over her body on their own accord.

He only noticed what he was doing when his eyes met hers again and he saw the smirk on Lydia's face.

"Sorry, I'm just… it's just… you look beautiful!" he finally said, looking up from the ground that his eyes had fallen to in embarrassment, but meeting her gaze again at his last words.

Lydia was rendered speechless and for a moment her mouth dropped open just a little. She would never get used to the way he complimented her so openly. He had been embarrassed, but only because she had caught him looking up and down her body and not because he had complimented her.

Lydia decided it was time for her to clear her head and jumped into lake without any further thought. The water was cold against her bare skin and a welcome change from the hot air. The water enveloped her and she felt panic rise inside of her, her body remembering the last time she had been in the water this suddenly.

She shot up through the surface, gasping for air and looked around for Stiles frantically. He noticed her ragged breathing and shrugged off the last of his trousers and carefully got into the water next to her. The lake was quite deep underneath Lydia and Stiles gently took her hand and lead her over to the other side of the lake where they could touch the ground with their feet.

Lydia fought hard to slow her breathing and didn't really notice Stiles until he was right in front of her, her face in his hands. She couldn't hear anything; the panic was drowning out all the noises around her. She focused on his eyes, pleading her to calm her breathing. She tried to adapt to his rhythm of breathing and soon she could hear his worried voice, telling her to slow her breathing.

They breathed together a few more times until Stiles deemed it safe to let go of her and they stood in silence, worry still showing clearly in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked her carefully.

"W-When I jumped into the water it felt just like when we were thrown off the boat and then the panic just came over me and I couldn't breath and…" Lydia trailed off quietly. She hated feeling the way she was feeling right now. So she decided that she just wouldn't feel that way anymore. She took a deep breath and started rubbing up and down her arms to get rid of the salt that was still clinging to her while Stiles still watched her with worried eyes.

She pretended not to notice and just kept going, until Stiles apparently decided to just let it go and started to wash himself too. When they were both as clean as they would get without any shampoo or shower gel they washed their clothes as well. Since they both only had what they had on them when they were kidnapped, they needed to take good care of their clothes.

They decided to walk back to the beach for now to dry off in the sun. They placed their clothes on a rock and Stiles still hadn't gotten used to Lydia walking around in her underwear. He had to focus on not looking at her the entire time and it was draining him. He was also exhausted from the walk to the lake and back even though it wasn't that long but he was probably still exhausted from their "journey".

"I will lie down for a bit, if you don't mind", he said, desperately trying to get away from her and her half naked body.

Lydia nodded her head and watched Stiles walk towards the ocean. She had never noticed it before or even thought about it, but he now that he was shirtless, she saw that he must have been working out. Or maybe the running from supernatural creatures did this to his body, but she had to admit that he looked good!

He was walking along the beach for a while until he was dry before lying down in the sand with his hands placed behind his head. He looked comfortable and relaxed and Lydia felt a wave of relief washing over her that he was still alive. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be here all by herself.

She felt bad for yelling at him earlier when he had woken up. But after the relief had worn off, the anger she had felt about him being so irresponsible and not thinking about himself even when he was close to unconsciousness had come to the surface again. All of her worry, relief, anger, fear and happiness had completely overwhelmed her at that moment and she had let it all out. On him. Granted, most of it was somehow his fault but she felt bad for yelling and hitting him especially because he was so sweet to her all the time.

So, when she noticed that they hadn't followed their initial plan to find something to eat, she decided to do something nice for him and went into the woods to gather some food for the two of them to eat when he woke up.

She took Stiles' shirt and formed a kind of bag to carry the fruit. She obviously could have taken her blouse instead but she didn't want to get stains on it and Stiles shirt was probably already stained anyway. She only took a few steps between the trees and was instantly surrounded by trees and bushes that carrying all different kinds of fruit.

She decided to stick to common kinds of fruit like bananas, raspberries and blueberries. She walked back to the beach and placed her bundle of fruit carefully on top of a rock. Stiles was still lying in the sand, seemingly asleep, so she decided to look for coconuts. Palm trees full of coconuts were lining the beach and Lydia was determined to get one. She obviously wasn't going to climb up to pick one so she hoped that some might be laying on the ground.

She didn't have to go far, until she found the first one, practically waiting for Lydia. She continued down her path and returned when she had found four. A big grin spread across her face when she thought about drinking the coconut water. When she passed Stiles on her way back he was still asleep so she arranged their food nicely, put her now dry clothes on and strolled along the beach to find a sharp stone to open the coconut with.

"Are you looking for something?" a sleepy voice said behind Lydia. She turned around and looked at a still sleepy looking Stiles.

"I found us some coconuts but I can't open them without something sharp, so that's what I'm looking for." she replied, smiling at him while he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Stiles smiled back at her before she took his hand in hers and pulled him towards their "table".

"I wanted to do something nice for you, you know, for hitting you and yelling at you…" she explained when she saw the surprise in his eyes. She had arranged the berries in a kind of pattern while he was still asleep.

"Is Lydia Martin apologising to me?" Stiles asked, smirking at her. "I don't think I've ever heard you apologise to anyone ever before!"

"No, I'm not apologising, just stating the facts!" she said grinning back at him.

Lydia patted the stone next to their table for Stiles to sit down before sitting down opposite him. She had granted him the nicer seat, the one overlooking the beach and the ocean.

"Beautiful", Stiles said and when Lydia looked up, she found him already staring at her intently.

"W-What?" she asked blushing.

"The pattern you have made with our food is really beautiful", Stiles elaborated with a smirk, both of them knowing that that wasn't what he had meant. Lydia didn't fight the smile that took over her face, grateful that he had noticed her discomfort and changed wherever he had wanted this to go. He complimented her often, to the extend where she didn't even acknowledge it most of the time but somehow this had felt much more significant and it had made her utterly uncomfortable.

The way he had looked at her had made her feel as if he was staring straight into her soul and it scared her. Luckily Stiles seemed to be able to read her emotions like a book, which scared her as well, but it was also proving to be helpful that he noticed when she got uncomfortable.

They had an easy conversation throughout their lunch and appreciated every single piece of fruit. They had decided that it was best to try and build something to sleep in for the night, the only problem being that neither of them had ever done it before. Or even thought about it for that matter.

"I have an idea!" Stiles exclaimed suddenly. They collected as many logs as they could find from the woods and piled them up near the stone table where they had decided to build their place to sleep. Stiles' plan was to build two little tipi-style huts where they would at least have some kind of cover for the night. When they had gathered a countless amount of logs, Stiles started sorting through the pile and lined them up by size. He picked up the two longest logs and arranged them to what was supposed to be the beginning of a tipi.

"Ok, Lydia, can you stand here and hold this up for me please?" Stiles instructed and Lydia obliged.

Stiles continued to place more and more logs next to the others, until it actually looked like a tipi. He took a step back, admired his work and nodded appreciatively. He grinned at Lydia, expecting her to be impressed with his work too, but she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, am I supposed to hold them in place the whole time or do you have a plan for this?" she asked just as he had opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. His mouth dropped open for a moment, realising that he hadn't thought this through completely, before gaining back the control over his facial expression.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean of course I have an idea for that too!" he quickly said, his voice a pitch too high and giving away his lie. He was scratching the back of his neck while looking around frantically for a solution to the problem.

"I'll be right back!" he finally said, hoping that his idea would work. He gathered a few palm-leaves and broke of some of the long pieces to tie the logs together carefully. After what felt like an eternity, he finally deemed it safe for Lydia to let go. Lydia's arm was already feeling as if they might fall off at any second and she let go of the logs carefully, not really trusting the stability of Stiles' construction.

When Lydia let go, the logs started sliding down a little, widening the space inside the tipi. The two of them held their breath until everything had stilled and they both sighed in relief. They agreed to gather some more palm-leaves to cover the sand and use it as a kind of carpet and mattress for the tipi.

Once the floor was covered they both got in, only now noticing how big the tipi was. It looked much smaller from the outside but could fit the two of them easily. They both sat down on the floor cross-legged and joked about the construction and Stiles ability as a craftsman.

"I know we wanted to build two, but I'm really exhausted so I will just sleep outside and you can sleep in here", Stiles stated after a while.

"Stiles, don't be silly! I am not going to make you sleep outside, especially since you are the one who built this. There is enough space in here for the both of us!" Lydia said as if it was the most normal thing for them to be sleeping in the same "bed".

"Uh.. sure, okay, thanks!" Stiles stuttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh my god, look!" Lydia suddenly exclaimed while scrambling to get up and run out of the tipi. Stiles followed her immediately and stopped in his tracks the second he got a good look at the ocean. The sun was setting and Stiles could only make out Lydia's silhouette against the bright light and he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

The sky was shimmering in a thousand different colours, ranging from yellow to orange and red and with everything reflecting in the water it looked infinite. But the most beautiful part about the view was the silhouette of the girl in front of all the colours. Even though he couldn't see her face or the colour of her hair or anything else, he would still have recognised her just by the way she was standing there.

He had spent so many years looking at her from afar and he couldn't believe how everything had played out the way it did and had led him here. He certainly wasn't grateful that he had been kidnapped or stranded on this island but he thanked every deity he had ever heard about for being here with her. He knew it was selfish and he wanted nothing more than for her to be safe, but he couldn't deny that he loved spending time with her, whatever the circumstances.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her but when she turned around to look at him he walked over to her and they watched the sun set together in a comfortable silence.

Without the sun, the temperature was dropping quickly and Lydia shivered next to him. He wanted to offer her his jacket, but unfortunately neither of them had one. They walked back to their tipi and lay down next to each other, careful not to be touching the other. The palm-leaves they had collected earlier were used as blankets but they weren't bracing them much against the cold wind that was whistling through the holes in the walls.

Lydia curled herself up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned as did Stiles, not able to get comfortable due to the cold, the rather hard surface and the unfamiliar noises that were surrounding them. Stiles was struggling not to reach out to her and pull her towards him every time he felt the leaves move underneath him from Lydia's shiver.

Even though the temperature had dropped considerably he wasn't really feeling the cold. The fact that Lydia was lying only a few inches away from him washed all other feelings away and left him with only the ones he had for her.

"Stiles?" Lydia whispered about half an hour later.

"Yeah?" he answered back just as quietly.

"So you can't sleep either?" she questioned with a little relief in her voice that she wasn't the only one awake.

"No, I can't. We really need to figure out a way to make our bed a little softer..." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Lydia stayed silent but Stiles could hear a light chuckle escaping her lips. They were silent again and when Lydia shivered again, Stiles decided to be bold.

"Are you cold?" he asked tentatively, already trying to figure out what to say when she said yes. He knew she was cold and he really wanted this conversation to end with Lydia being in his arms again but he also knew that he had to be careful.

It was a little like approaching a wild animal: if he was too forward she would shy away and if he was too careful nothing would come out of this whole situation.

"No", Lydia answered and shivered about a second later.

"You do now that the leaves are moving underneath me every time you shiver, right?" he said with a smile on his lips. She was so stubborn and she would never ask for help.

"Okay, yes, maybe I am a little cold!" Lydia admitted while rolling her eyes and even though Stiles could not see it he knew her well enough to be able to hear it in her tone of voice.

Still, Stiles was having a hard time to grasp Lydia's mood without seeing her face but he decided to take his chances.

"You could come a little closer to get warm, you know, if you wanted to. I really wouldn't mind, the opposite actually! But I would understand if you didn't want to, I just wanted to offer..." he rambled.

"Stiles, shut up!" Lydia cut him off.

"Sorry", Stiles answered embarrassed. No matter how much time they spent together, he always seemed to start rambling when it came to her. He was really annoyed and frustrated with himself for not being able to talk to her like a normal human being, but he couldn't stop his rambling once he started. And now he had lost this chance to be close to her and had embarrassed himself once again.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and he turned back onto his back and placed his hands behind his back, knowing that he would be thinking about his stupidity for a while before he would even be able to think about sleeping.

Lydia shuffled again next to him and suddenly her hand was tapping the side of his chest, trying to locate him in the darkness, before she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his chest. Stiles shivered at her touch and his heart began beating out of his chest. She rested her head on his chest next to her hand and when she shivered against him he boldly removed his arm from behind his head and started rubbing up and down her back to get her warm.

His other hand found hers on his chest and he flinched away when he noticed just how cold it was. He placed his hand on top of hers and he knew then that he would never be able to have a goodnight sleep without her next to him.

"Your heart is beating really fast", Lydia suddenly said, her voice already laced with sleep.

Stiles blushed, trying to get his heartbeat under control but now that he knew she had noticed his erratic heartbeat, it was even more difficult to get it back to a normal pace.

"I wonder why that might be..." he answered, deciding that sarcasm was his best option to hide his embarrassment.

He felt Lydia smile against his chest as she moved a little closer, soaking in his body heat. She murmured a quiet "goodnight Stiles" before finally giving in to sleep. Her breathing evened out and Stiles felt himself grow more and more tired. He felt so peaceful holding her, that he fell asleep just a few minutes later, even though he had tried to fight it to savour every moment with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all, I want to tell you about my new "project". After this story, I will start posting a Collection of Stydia One Shots. The idea is that you guys send me suggestions what you want me to write and I will post them in the Collection. You can already send me yours ideas, just send me a private message on here. To get it started, I will think about some One Shots myself. I will tell you about this again when I post the last chapter :)**

 **Sorry for the long note and here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! :D**

When Lydia woke up the next morning, she was surprised to be in the tipi by herself. The sun was shining through the opening and Lydia squinted outside, trying to make Stiles out. When she couldn't see him, she lay back down again and suddenly remembered the night before. She didn't know how to feel about falling asleep in his arms. She knew how he felt about her and he really didn't want to lead him on.

She liked him a lot and he was the nicest and sweetest guy she knew, but she didn't want to get his hopes up. She loved spending time with him and she was even glad it had been him who she had been kidnapped with, but she didn't have any feelings for him other than friendship. It was a little exhausting that she always felt the need to keep a certain distance to him to respect the fact that he was in love with her.

But the more time she spent with him the more she wondered if he really was in love with her or if he only thought he was. He claimed to be in love with her since the third grade. Apart from the fact that he probably didn't even know what love really meant, he didn't even know her then.

And when he had gotten older and could very well grasp the concept of being in love with someone he still didn't know her. He hadn't even spoken to her once until about a year ago. Or well, let's they hadn't talked to each other since about a year ago. Stiles had never hidden how he felt about her and had tried to talk to her at least once a week but she had always ignored him.

She flinched inwardly thinking about how mean she had been then and what she had been missing all this time. Even up until a few days ago she had only ever seen the annoying side of him, even though most of the time he was actually sweet and thoughtful of her, always thoughtful of her.

He always seemed to know how she felt and he could certainly see through the facade she was putting up to hide her demeanour every so often. That was once again proving that he had been paying attention to her long before they had started talking.

But Lydia still couldn't shake the feeling that he was only holding on to the idea of being in love with her. Just like she had been holding onto the idea that he was still annoying, nerdy guy. But things could change. And just as easily as Lydia had changed her mind about Stiles, he could change his mind about her.

He mind was reeling and she felt a headache coming, so she decided to get up and look for Stiles. Luckily, the sun had already warmed up the air again and Lydia stretched when she stepped outside.

When she couldn't spot Stiles anywhere, she walked to the little lake to freshen up, not worrying for a second that Stiles had left her on the island by herself. She knew he would never do that to her.

After cleaning herself up as best as she could, she found Stiles at their table with fruit lined up neatly on both sides. He had even found two big leaves that he had used as plates and Lydia laughed out loud. He was grinning at her like a little boy on Christmas and Lydia couldn't help but think that he was actually really cute.

"Good morning to you, too!" he greeted her, still grinning from ear to ear. "So I see, you like my plates?" he joked.

"Morning, and yes I do! They're great, Stiles!" she laughed. She took one of the water bottles and took a big sip, before Stiles pulled her towards the ocean.

"I really don't feel like going for a swim right now!" Lydia shrieked when he pulled her with him.

"That's not what we're doing! I have a surprise for you!" Stiles said and Lydia finally knew what his stupid grin was about. She usually didn't like surprises, but Stiles was so excited that she didn't want to say anything to change his good mood.

"Ok, stop right here", Stiles instructed and Lydia did as she was told.

"Now close your eyes!"

"Stiles, I swear, if you push me into the ocean or do anything equally stupid I will kill you... in your sleep... slowly and painfully!"

Stiles just chuckled and waited for her to close her eyes. She shot him one last menacing look before covering her eyes with her hands. She heard Stiles running away and soon heard him coming back.

"Ok, you can open your eyes!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Lydia was a little scared and carefully opened her eyes. Stiles was standing in front of her, holding one of the coconuts she had collected the day before. She was just about to comment that she had been the one who found them when she noticed that he had opened the coconut.

The grin seemed to be engraved in his face and his eyes sparkled when he held out the coconut to her. She took it from him and when he got one for himself they both took a sip at the same time. Lydia loved the taste and drank eagerly, enjoying the cool juice that was creating a contrast to the hot sun that was burning down on them.

Stiles looked down at Lydia and waited for her reaction. Stiles' excitement and happiness was contagious and Lydia felt herself grinning up at him. She had finished her coconut all in one go and placed it on the ground.

"So, what do think?" Stiles asked, growing impatient when she didn't say anything.

"It's amazing! It's so refreshing, I feel like I could drink like five more right now!" Lydia exclaimed, giggling. Lydia couldn't remember the last time she had giggled but she didn't care. Stiles' smile alone made Lydia feel ... carefree. In that moment she didn't think about any of their problems, and god knows they had enough problems right now, ranging from food to clothes, to a roof to sleep under or how to get back home.

But seeing the happiness in Stiles' eyes made all of the worries disappear and only left her with excitement and everything that was Stiles.

She didn't really know where it came from but she suddenly had the strong urge to kiss him. He had once again done something nice for her and he never expected anything in return. And when she did do something in return he was always genuinely grateful and never failed to express it. She had never noticed it before but she had always taken the little things he did for her for granted. It was probably due to the fact that it had been like this ever since she could remember but she really wanted to show that she appreciated his efforts.

She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek before pulling away again. Stiles' eyes lit up and just that already made it worth it for Lydia. The way he looked at her made her a little weak in the knees which she quickly blamed on the fact that they had been in the sun for too long, not wanting to think about any other possibilities.

"Thank you!" Lydia said sincerely. "I really mean it!" she added, wanting him to know that she truly appreciated what he did for her. She hoped that he knew that she wasn't only thanking him for the coconut but also for helping her ever since they had been kidnapped.

Stiles seemed to be overwhelmed by his feelings and was speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he just looked at her for few seconds, taking a mental picture of this moment, before taking her hand and walking over to eat breakfast. In that moment, holding hands was not a romantic gesture. He was just letting her know that they were in this together and when he failed to express it with words, he did it with his actions.

Despite their situation, Lydia was in a great mood. Somehow Stiles' behaviour made her forget about the fact that they were stranded on an island god knows where. She knew they had to talk about what they would do, but so far it was better to ignore the question if they would ever get back home again and just make the best of their situation.

"We should build a real house!" Stiles suggested in the middle of breakfast and completely out of the blue.

"We hardly even managed to build a tipi! How do you expect us to build a whole house?" Lydia asked, with raised eyebrows.

"I saw it once on national geographic! There was this group of guys who had been lost in the woods and they built a house for all of them to live in! They even had separate rooms and a second floor!" Stiles told her excitedly.

"Yeah, and maybe we can also install some running water and electricity!" Lydia deadpanned with faked excitement in her voice.

Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"That was supposed to be your part since I am the one who was going to build the house! No, but seriously, Lydia, we could do it! I remember a little of how they did it and I mean, come on, we are the ones who always figure it out, right?" he replied with a hopeful smile.

"Since we don't have anything else we can do anyway…" she said, giving in.

"Thank you!" Stiles said excitedly. He was about to jump up from the table and run off to start planning, but Lydia stopped him.

"Breakfast first!" she instructed, blushing when she realised she sounded like a parent. Stiles smiled at her blush and sat back down, finishing his food a little too eagerly. Lydia was surprised that he even waited – not so patiently – for her to finish before he went on his way.

Lydia's gaze followed him to the shade where he plopped down and started drawing what she believed to be some kind of blue print of a house in the sand. She had no idea how he was planning to do it and she didn't really trust that he did, but at least he had something to busy himself with and she would get to have a lazy day on the beach and time to explore the island some more.

After collecting some more water from the lake and giving one of the bottles to Stiles, she lay down near the water and worked on her tan. She might as well use the great weather, especially thinking about the fact that some people paid thousands of dollars to spend a few days on an island like this.

When she needed to cool down, she decided to explore the island. She didn't go far, thinking that it would be better to really explore it together with Stiles, but she found another clearing with even more berries. She marked its location in her mind before picking as many as she could carry for their lunch and went back to the beach.

Stiles was sitting in the exact same position he had been in when she had left and she smiled to herself. He looked like a five-year-old on a mission. He sat cross legged in the sand, intently staring at the plan he had drawn into the sand. Her vision of him as a five-year-old only increased when he suddenly shot up, standing in front of his plan when he noticed her.

"Don't look, it's not finished yet!" he said, a little too loudly due to his excitement. He gently turned her around by her shoulders and pushed her back towards their table and tipi.

"Seriously? You're behaving like a five-year-old!" she asked, not able to decide if she was more annoyed or amused by his behaviour.

Stiles just nodded and when he was about to turn around to get back to his planning, Lydia couldn't stop herself from telling him that she was bored.

"Who's the five-year-old now?" he asked with a smirk. "I really want to finish the plan for the house today so I can start building it tomorrow. You will even have your own room!" he stated proudly, completely ignoring the fact that he was really only drawing in the sand up until now.

"Okay, fine", Lydia pouted and walked back to the spot she had tanned earlier that day. She was still tired from the long swim, so she decided to take a nap in the sun. It probably wasn't the best idea, but she figured that Stiles would wake her up soon enough when he got hungry. Even though she was pretty tired, she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

She sat up again and looked out at the ocean stretching out before her and suddenly something caught her eye. She squinted against the sun, not wanted to call Stiles over nothing, but when she was sure that it was indeed a ship that she could make out at the horizon, he shouted Stiles' name.

He appeared after only a few seconds, thinking that something had happened to her.

"What is it? Are you ok?" he asked panicked.

"I'm fine! Look!" she answered, pointing to the ship.

Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. He had just assumed that there wouldn't be any ships near them since they hadn't seen a single one on their whole swim or since they had arrived on the island. They both stared at the ship, neither of them knowing what to do. Seeing the ship gave them a little more hope of being rescued, but it wasn't like they could just jump into the water and swim towards it.

"How far away do think it is?" Stiles asked after a few quiet moments.

"I don't know, maybe about as far away as we have been from the island when we started swimming?", Lydia guessed and Stiles nodded in agreement.

They watched helplessly as the ship got farther and farther away until they couldn't see it anymore. Silence enveloped the two of them. Seeing a ship and not being able to get them to notice them was even worse than not seeing it in the first place. It was like the rescue was just out of their reach and there was nothing they could have done at that moment other than watch it go by.

"We will figure it out!" Stiles sais with an encouraging smile before he went back to planning the house. Lydia sat down in the sand and watched the waves for a while until she had enough of it. She took off her clothes and went for a swim in the ocean.

The second he had noticed that Lydia had taken off her clothes to go for a swim he had abandoned his plan and joined her. He was determined to build this house, especially for Lydia, but being close to her (especially in only her underwear) definitely beat planning the house.

"Are you done planning or did you only want to see me in my underwear?" Lydia smirked, trying not to let her sadness about the ship incident show. Stiles gaped at her, once again speechless because of her bluntness. He tried to supress the blush that was taking over his face but failed, silently admitting that she was right.

"Stiles relax, I'm only joking!" she laughed at his expression. "I just really enjoy seeing you so nervous", she added chuckling.

"Always a pleasure to be of use…" he answered, still trying to get his blush under control. Without thinking, he suddenly splashed her with water. When he noticed what he had done, Lydia glared at him for a second he didn't know if she was actually angry or not.

"You don't know what you have just gotten yourself into, Stilinski!" she said, glaring at him playfully. "It's on!"

Stiles laughed at the angry glare she was giving him until it was literally washed off his face when Lydia splashed a huge amount of water in his face. He had no idea how her tiny hands were able to move this much water but he knew that it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

They were both aware of their competitiveness and neither would let the other win willingly. They always tried to outdo the other at school or at pack meetings and this was no different. They splashed each other relentlessly, diving under water so the other one couldn't reach them and using hands and feet.

They were having so much fun that Lydia completely forgot about her sunburn. But after a while she started to feel exhausted, but since giving up wasn't an option, she decided it was time to play dirty. She dived under the water and swam towards the beach, stopping where the water was only reaching up to her waist.

"Are you giving up already?" Stiles asked with a smug grin.

"Never!" Lydia answered.

Stiles quickly made his way over to her and when he was just about to splash water at her, she dived down to his feet and pulled them both out from underneath him, making him fall back into the water. She resurfaced and stood up, already preparing herself to shove more water at him the second he came up.

But when he finally did, he was right in front of her, towering over her and making it impossible to splash him. He grabbed her waist with his hands and lifted her up before sending her flying through the air. She shrieked the second his hands touched her waist and continued her scream until it was muffled when she hit the water.

Stiles quickly made his way over to where she had hit the water and was just about to grab her again when she suddenly spoke.

"No, no, please stop, I surrender!" she said panting, trying to catch her breath.

Stiles was standing only a few inches in front of her, ready to grab her and throw her again in case she was only playing him. He looked into her eyes and he saw a spark there and while he was still deciding what that spark meant, she took a step towards him while looking straight into his eyes. Her breathing had calmed but her hands were still up in surrender.

"So you give up, just like that?" Stiles asked, still not entirely buying it.

"I'm really exhausted… ", she said quietly and by the way she looked up at him Stiles was getting the feeling that she was flirting with him but he quickly abandoned that thought. It wasn't healthy for his mind to go there.

"So, I guess this means that I win!" Stiles answered, trying his best to keep his voice even while Lydia was standing this close to him in only her underwear.

"Well, maybe we could both be winners…" she replied flirtatiously.

"A-And how?" Stiles asked stammering. Lydia smiled a small smile before taking another step forward. They weren't touching but Stiles could already feel the heat emanating from her on his chest. She looked up at him and deliberately placed one of her hands on his chest. Stiles sucked in a breath and couldn't think straight. What the hell was happening? He was certain now that she was indeed flirting with him and his mind was racing but it was impossible to form a coherent thought with her hand on his bare chest.

Lydia's face was coming closer and closer and he still didn't understand what was happening but he started to lean towards her as well and his eyes closed on their own accord. Suddenly, he felt a huge splash of water in his face and tumbled backwards.

His mind was still racing and his heart had broken into a thousand pieces when it all registered that she had only wanted to win the game. Without another word he made his way towards the beach. He needed to get away from her.

"You give up?" Lydia asked laughing. "Stiles!" she added when he didn't reply.

He stopped, turned around and looked back at her for a few seconds, thinking about what he could possibly say to her now. He knew that she probably hadn't thought it through, but that didn't change the fact that she had hurt him. When he couldn't come up with anything to say, he just shook his head and continued to walk back to the beach.

 **AN: Pleeaaase review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, they always make my day! :) I hope you like this chapter!**

Lydia watched him disappear between the trees and was in complete shock. For a few seconds after he disappeared she was completely clueless as to what had just happened. They had been playing around and she had teased him and all of a sudden he had just walked away from her. She tried to recall the exact situation in her mind and then it suddenly dawned on her.

She was such an idiot! She had completely forgotten about his feelings for her and had just been in the moment. She hadn't even planned to do it. She had meant to actually surrender because she was utterly exhausted from holding her breath and giggling so much but when she had looked at him this idea had just popped into her head. So she had stepped towards him to get him a little flustered and somehow she had taken it way too far.

She just couldn't stop herself. She had felt this pull towards him and the way he had looked at her had made it impossible to stop. She had never seen his eyes that close before or noticed how much emotion there was in his eyes when he looked at her. He had never been one to hide his feelings but seeing them all in his eyes had made her stomach flutter and when she had noticed that she was leaning in to actually kiss him, she had panicked and gone with her initial idea and splashed him.

The hurt in his eyes as he had walked away from her caused her eyes to fill with water. She had had no intention of hurting him, and she was crushed that she had. She needed to fix this.

It was utter torture, but Lydia decided to leave Stiles alone for a little while before looking for him. After what felt like an hour he still hadn't returned and Lydia couldn't take it anymore. She had been crying silently inside of the tipi, feeling horrible and devastated. She needed him to forgive her, even though she knew that she had probably crushed his heart with her actions.

She found him at the lake, his feet dangling in the water. His back was to her so she couldn't see his face but when he heard her approach, he turned around briefly and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

A few more tears made their way down her cheeks and she wiped them away before taking a deep breath before sitting down next to him. Even though she had spent about an hour thinking about it, her head was suddenly empty and she couldn't come up with anything to say.

"I'm sorry", she finally said, not bearing the silence any longer.

Stiles didn't reply and Lydia felt a kind of fear crawling up her back. She had never been in a situation like this with Stiles before. He had never been mad at her ever, even though she had ignored him for so long and when she had acknowledged his existence she had been mean to him so many times. But she knew that this was much worse for him.

They were friends now and even though he knew that she didn't have feelings for him, it must be really hard for him to spend so much time with her, knowing that his feelings were unreciprocated. And now she had only made it worse by getting his hopes up. He was probably thinking that she had planned it and that she didn't care about his feelings at all.

"Stiles, please say something", she begged, desperately needing him to talk to her. She didn't care if he yelled at her or cursed or insulted her, everything was better than silence.

Lydia saw his expression soften for a moment, but then it was back to the emotionless mask he had put on.

"Okay, if you don't want to say anything then just listen. I'm really sorry, Stiles, I didn't mean to make you feel like this", she started, her voice breaking when a few more tears escaped her eyes. "I didn't plan on doing it, it just happened and I forgot! I forgot about your feelings for me for a second and I was just…" Lydia didn't know how she could explain herself properly so she just left it at that.

Stiles turned his head and when he looked at her she couldn't hold his gaze and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"It's fine, Lydia, don't worry about it." Stiles finally said and Lydia's heart broke once again. His voice was completely void of emotion and she had never heard his voice like that before.

"I would like to be alone for a while longer if you don't mind" he added when Lydia didn't move. Reluctantly, she got up and walked back to the beach. She sat down and looked at the beautiful ocean and let her tears fall freely. She wasn't only crying about Stiles, but also about the fact that she would probably never see her mother again, or Allison or Scott, or Prada. All of the emotion she had supressed came rushing to the surface and she cried until she had no more tears left.

When she was tired of thinking she decided to do something useful. Due to their "fight" they had skipped lunch and so she didn't have to find food for dinner. She looked around to find something to busy herself with and her eyes fell on the tipi. It had been extremely cold during the night, so Lydia tried to figure out a way to insulate it. She collected more palm-leaves and broke of long pieces to weave through the logs. When she was done with the entire tipi, she suddenly saw Stiles sitting at their table, looking out onto the ocean. She hadn't noticed that he had come back or that the sun was already setting.

She slowly walked over to Stiles and sat down opposite him. He looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the ocean behind Lydia. Stiles must have gotten back a while ago, because he had arranged the food on his makeshift plates already.

"Can we please talk about this?" Lydia asked carefully.

"We should eat", Stiles only replied and every ounce of appetite left Lydia's body. She nibbled on a raspberry while trying to figure out a way to fix this.

"I tried to insulate the tipi, but I'm not sure if it worked. But I guess we will find out soon", Lydia said. She could respect that he didn't want to talk about what happened but she couldn't live with him not talking to her at all.

"It looks great", Stiles said quietly and his tone of voice was still hard and emotionless.

Lydia gave up and continued to pretend to eat her food. Even though they had skipped lunch, Lydia didn't feel like eating at all. Her stomach felt full with worry and concern and she didn't think she could fit any food in there.

"You need to eat something", Stiles suddenly said, causing Lydia to look up and their eyes to meet. She could still see the hurt on his face and there was no way she could eat anything before they had resolved the issue.

"I'm not hungry…" Lydia replied quietly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall again. She could cope with being yelled at or insulted, but this silent treatment Stiles was giving her was too much.

"I'm sorry", she said through her tears before getting up and running towards the ocean and along the beach.

"Lydia!" Stiles called after her, but she just kept running. She was completely overwhelmed by the situation. She didn't understand why she was this upset over their fight. She obviously had every right to be upset about it, but their fight hadn't been reason enough for her to not be able to stop crying.

Sitting opposite Stiles when he was being so distant and cold had made something inside her snap and caused the damn to break. All she had wanted to do was hug him and have him hold her, but he was only saying the absolutely necessary with no emotion in his voice.

She knew that this was all her fault in the first place and that it was selfish of her to run away but she just couldn't bear it anymore. Her emotions were causing mayhem inside of her and she sat down in the sand and tried to calm down before walking back.

Stiles was nowhere to be seen when she returned and she thought that he had probably gone to sleep somewhere else. But when she got to the tipi she was surprised to find him there, already asleep. She briefly wondered if she should be sleeping somewhere else and respect his need to be away from her but she was scared to sleep outside by herself and she was already freezing.

She crawled inside, careful not to wake him, and lay down on her side, facing Stiles. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Looking at him, so close and still so far away, she felt the tears coming back. She couldn't remember a time when she had cried this much and she didn't want to be like that but there was nothing she could do to stop the tears.

She tried focusing on the even breathing of Stiles' chest but it didn't help. The tears streamed down her face quietly and her chest was heaving with sobs. She turned around, facing away from Stiles in the hopes of not waking him up. She cried silently until suddenly a small sob escaped her.

"Lydia", Stiles said quietly.

She slowly turned onto her back and looked at him, before lowering her gaze again. He reached out to her and pulled her into him, wrapping her up in his arms instantly. Lydia buried her face in his shirt and held onto him as if he was her lifeline.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she kept mumbling into his chest while he hushed her.

"I know, it's okay, I'm sorry too!" he said into her hair quietly.

Lydia pulled back a little and looked up at him.

"What? No, this is all my fault! I didn't mean to… I mean, I didn't think about what I was doing, I was just… I'm sorry" she rambled, her tears slowly subsiding thanks to the soothing circles Stiles was rubbing onto her back.

"I shouldn't have let this out on you. It's not your fault that I feel this way about you and you don't, so I am the one who has to deal with it. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." he apologised.

Lydia could hear the heartbreak in his voice even though he tried to hide it from her. She pulled herself even closer to him than she already was and felt his arms tighten around her. She felt completely safe in his arms and she never wanted him let go.

She had never really noticed before, but he did make her feel safe. When she thought back to the past few months she found that she had turned to him more often than to any of the other pack members. She hadn't even noticed, she had just done it on instinct, as if an invisible string had pulled her towards him. He was the only person who she was sure would never turn her down, no matter at what time she showed up at his house or called him.

Realising this, she wanted nothing more than to be able to tell him that she felt the same way. But unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way and that's what made this all so complicated. Or did she? Being in his arms just felt so right and she never felt uncomfortable with him, not counting their fight of course. But even then he had contained his anger and frustration even though he would have had every right to be yelling at her.

And when they had been fighting she had been way too upset to not have some kind of feelings towards him. She had felt completely devastated and hopeless without him; she had never felt like this before.

When she had been in fights with Jackson when they were still together, she had never really cared this much. Sure, she had been upset and sometimes she had even cried about it, but she had never felt the desperation she had felt earlier that could only be tamed by Stiles' embrace.

But could she really have feelings for him? Up until two days ago she had been constantly annoyed by his sheer existence and now she was thinking about liking him. In the darkness she could finally let her mind wander to the possibility of her developing actual feelings for him.

Ever since arriving on this island, or being kidnapped really, she had noticed the way she would react to him sometimes. She would purposefully tease him to get a certain reaction out of him that she liked and her heartbeat sped up when she was close to him. She had also caught herself hoping that they would fall asleep together again like the day before.

But most importantly, whenever she was in his arms, all the dark thoughts disappeared and a kind of peace settled deep within her. She never wanted to let go of him and when she did she found herself thinking about when she would be in his arms again.

If she looked at all of these facts separately, she could somehow convince herself that they just shared a really great friendship, but now that she was allowing herself to look at all of this as a whole, she wasn't so sure if her feelings could still be counted as friendship.

"Your mind is going to start smoking if you don't stop thinking this hard", Stiles chuckled into her hair.

Lydia looked up at him in wonder.

"How did you know I was …" Lydia started to ask but was interrupted.

"I know you, Lydia", he simply said and Lydia's heart skipped a beat. The way he was looking down at her only increased her suspicion that the way she was feeling about him was changing. She just smiled up at him and gently pushed him to the side so he lying on his back again. She adjusted her position and lay down on her side, resting her head and hand on his chest, just like the night before.

And just like the night before, his heart was beating way too fast, but this time she didn't mention it. Because she might not have noticed it the night before, but her heart was beating just as fast.

 **AN: Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Next chapter! I hope you like it :) (Next chapter on saturday, as always :) )**

Waking up with Lydia in his arms was by far Stiles' favourite way to wake up. They were still in the exact same position they had been in when they had fallen asleep the night before and Stiles didn't want to move. Since Lydia was still asleep Stiles stayed as still as he could as to not wake her up. He was a little worried about how she would react to waking up in his arms, that's why he had gotten up to make breakfast the day before, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from her today if he didn't absolutely have to.

He felt a little guilty about how he had been acting the day before but in that moment he couldn't stop himself. During that short moment when he had thought that she was going to kiss him, all the hope that had been in the last corner of his mind had come rushing to the surface. And then, when he had noticed that she had only been making a joke, all that hope just vanished at once and he had felt plain awful.

So he had walked away from her to hide his feelings and he had hoped that she wouldn't follow him. Which she hadn't until she had appeared at the lake about an hour later to talk to him. He had known that she hadn't done it to hurt him or planed it in a malicious kind of way, but he was still so hurt that he couldn't talk to her then.

When he had seen her cry, he had almost cracked but he had needed some more time which she had given to him. And when he had felt like he was ready to face her again and have dinner with her, he didn't want to talk about what had happened. Even normal conversation had been impossible because he had to concentrate too hard on keeping his feelings in check.

He had known that he wasn't being fair to her and when she ran away, crying because of him, something had broken inside of him. He had followed her to make sure nothing happened to her, but he had always kept his distance to give her the space she needed. He had sat down behind a tree and waited for her calm down. He had debated to go over to talk her over and over again but he couldn't find the courage.

And when she had gotten up to walk back, he had thought that it would probably be best to talk the next day and to avoid any awkward conversation, so he had pretended to be asleep. He had felt her hesitate before lying down, probably debating if she could stand being this close to him, hoping that she would.

Relief had washed over him when she lay down, but he could feel the leaves shaking with her silent sobs and when she had turned away from him and a small whimper escaped her lips he couldn't stop himself. And then, when she had turned around to look at him with tears staining her face, he didn't even think twice before pulling her into his arms.

He felt awful, knowing that his behaviour had caused this and that he was being selfish. Sure, Lydia shouldn't have done what she did, but it was only natural that she could forget about his crush for her for a moment and act without taking it into account. She had apologised for it and explained it, and he shouldn't keep blaming her, because in the end, he was practically blaming her for his crush.

Completely lost in his thoughts, Stiles had started to stroke Lydia's hair and when he noticed what he was doing, he stopped immediately. A few seconds later, Lydia began to stir and Stiles couldn't help but think that maybe the absence of his strokes had caused her to wake up.

Stiles lifted his head a little so he could look at her. Her hand moved a little on his chest before one of her eyes slowly opened, closely followed by the other. She was a little disoriented for a few seconds, before relaxing and smiling to herself when she seemed to remember. She turned her head to look at him, not moving away from him though, and Stiles could see the brief shock in her eyes to find him looking back at her.

"Good morning", Stiles said quietly.

"Morning", Lydia mumbled back, returning to her initial position.

To say Stiles was surprised would be an understatement. He had mentally prepared himself for every possible way she would be uncomfortable and awkward around him when she woke up. It had never even crossed his mind that she might not have a problem with being this close to him. Considering that they had been sleeping like this for the second night in a row it now seemed like the most likely possibility, but Stiles would never have expected her to be so comfortable with this situation.

"Who is on breakfast duty?" Lydia asked after a while. Stiles chuckled and Lydia moved her head away reluctantly.

"Well, technically you are, I guess", Stiles replied. "But don't worry about it, we still have plenty leftovers from our dinner."

Lydia froze at the mention of last night before relaxing again quickly.

"We should probably talk after breakfast", Lydia said and Stiles nodded. Even though it wasn't really uncomfortable, there was still some awkwardness between them now and both of them were eager to resolve it.

Breakfast passed quickly while both of them hung after their own thoughts and ate their food. When they had finished they cleared away their "plates" and sat back down. The situation was unbearably uncomfortable and neither of them knew how to start their conversation.

"I feel like I'm waiting for the principal or something", Stiles joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on!" he added, standing up and walking towards the ocean.

Lydia followed, thankful that Stiles had taken the initiative and happy about the change of scenery. Stiles sat down close to the ocean, his feet on the line that marked the place where to water could just reach. Lydia sat down next to him and they both stared out onto the vast ocean.

"Okay, since this is only getting worse the longer we sit here in silence, I will start", Lydia finally said.

"No, wait! Sorry, but maybe I should start…", Stiles said before she could actually start.

Lydia chuckled and motioned for him to go ahead.

"Okay, so first of all, I want to apologise. I completely overreacted…"

"No, Stiles stop! I'm the one who has to apologise!" Lydia interrupted.

"Lydia, please just let me say this." Stiles insisted and Lydia nodded. "Okay, so look, I know you didn't mean to hurt me yesterday but we both know that you did. But I don't blame you for it!" he added when he saw Lydia's gaze drop at his words.

"We both know that I have feelings for you, I have never made a secret out of it, but I've tried really hard not to let it affect our friendship. And it's hard, trust me, it's really hard sometimes, but I know that you don't feel the same way about me and I respect that. And I certainly don't blame you for it, which is why I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday! I was just hurt because for a second I thought that you might have actually changed your mind and when I realised you hadn't I just felt… hopeless and … well you get the idea!" he finished, letting out a little chuckle.

Lydia just gaped at him. She would never be able to understand how he could talk about his feelings so openly and she was envious of that. Because if she was a little more like Stiles, she could just tell him that she had noticed a change in the way she felt about him. That she genuinely enjoyed spending time with him and that her heartbeat sped up when he was hugging her. That she had been devastated when he had been angry with her and that she had never felt as safe and at peace as when she was in his arms.

But she wasn't like Stiles and so she couldn't tell him any of that. She didn't even understand the way she was feeling herself, and it also scared her. The only thing she knew for sure was that she liked him a lot and enjoyed spending time with him. So that's what she told him.

"I'm sorry. I know, I've said it a thousand times now but I really want you to know that I mean it!" she started, looking straight into his eyes. "I promise I will be more careful from now on and not do anything like that ever again! I don't even know why I did it! And I need you to know something, Stiles. I know my feelings for you might not be how you would like them to be but I do care about you and I truly couldn't think of anyone with whom I'd rather be stuck here" Lydia said sincerely.

She hadn't meant to say the last part but she was realising just how true it was while she said it. Stiles looked at her with so many different emotions in his eyes that she pulled him in for a hug so she didn't see his face anymore. He was always wearing his emotions on his sleeves but in that moment she had almost been overwhelmed by how much love she saw in his eyes.

When they let go of each other Lydia wrapped her arms around Stiles' arm and rested her head on top of his shoulder. They were both relieved to have resolved their fight, even though Lydia was more confused by her feelings than ever before. But she wouldn't let Stiles see that.

"We should probably also talk about what our plan is", Lydia said after sitting in silence for a while. She let go of his arm and they both turned so that they were now facing each other.

"Ok, so I guess the ultimate plan is to get back home!" Stiles stated casually.

"Well yes, but I think we should focus on how to survive here first...", Lydia replied.

"Yeah... but... do you think we will ever get back home?" Stiles asked carefully. They had both avoided the whole topic because of this question, but he just had to bring it up.

Lydia looked at her hands before answering.

"Honestly, I think Scott and Allison and our parents are looking for us and they have probably found our cars by now and maybe Scott could even make out our scents to the Harbour. But I don't know how they are supposed to find this island. And I'm sure they won't give up! But we're smart, we can figure this out eventually." Lydia answered truthfully. She had spent a lot of time thinking about it but there was no way they could know they were on this island.

"But we have seen that ship yesterday so maybe there will be another one that will be closer to us! We just have to be patient", she added.

Stiles nodded slowly.

"Okay, so we should definitely build the house! Since we are probably going to stay here for a while, we certainly need a better place to sleep on. And you probably also want some privacy so we definitely need a two-bedroom house!" Stiles rambled, changing the topic so they didn't lose all hope they had left at being rescued.

"A house would be quite nice, I agree! But I think the tipi is fine for now!" Lydia answered. She didn't want to say it but she liked their little tipi. It gave her an excuse to be close to Stiles and she didn't want her own bedroom. But she obviously couldn't say that to Stiles.

"And we should definitely explore the island! I've seen this movie once where someone had stranded on an island and it turned out that there was a holiday resort on the other side of the island and they had thought they were stranded for weeks!" Stiles continued and Lydia burst out laughing.

"If there is a resort on the other side of this island I will invite you to a three-week vacation in that resort!" Lydia replied.

"Deal!" Stiles said, taking her hand and shaking it to seal the deal.

They were grinning at each other and both silently agreed that that had been enough serious talk for the day.

"Ready to explore the island?" Lydia asked, getting up.

"Um… sure… but…" Stiles stammered.

"But you would rather work on the house you're building!" Lydia finished for him, rolling her eyes.

His face lit up and he nodded. How could she say no to that face?

"Fine, but we really need to look around soon!" she gave in and the grin that spread across his face was totally worth it.

For a second she thought he was going to kiss her on the cheek. He moved awkwardly from one foot to the other and leaned back and forth several times before taking a deep breath and turning around, running back to his plan. Disappointment flooded her but she quickly pushed the feeling away. She probably wasn't disappointed that he hadn't kissed her but about having to spend the day by herself. Yes, that must be it...

There weren't many options what she could do so she lay down in the shade and tried to take a nap. But since they had only woken up about 2 hours ago and she had slept very well, she wasn't tired and she was bored so she walked over to Stiles.

"Take off your clothes", she instructed.

Stiles' eyes widened and he looked up at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I'm going to do laundry, what did you think I meant?" Lydia laughed at the puzzled expression on his face.

"Seriously, Lydia, think about what you're saying the next time!" Stiles laughed, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "It sounded like you were up to something completely different than laundry!" he added, smirking.

Lydia just shook her head and held out her hands to him.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, realising what she was waiting for. He stood up, blushing even more and Lydia could tell that he was uncomfortable taking off his clothes in front of her. He took off his shirt and she couldn't stop herself from looking at his chest again. When she looked back up at his face, she blushed instantly. Stiles was looking at her and had clearly noticed her staring. The embarrassment he had felt earlier seemed to have disappeared completely and instead he was now wearing a smug smile.

Lydia took the shirt from his hands and looked anywhere but at Stiles praying to god that he wouldn't say anything. He took off his trousers and gave them to her, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Thanks", Lydia said and walked towards the lake, relieved that he hadn't commented on her staring. She couldn't believe that she had stared at him so obviously and it was even worse that he had noticed.

"Next time you want to see me shirtless, you can just ask", Stiles shouted after her just as she was disappearing between the trees.

After washing their clothes, she walked back to the beach and laid out their clothes to dry. She was going to prepare their lunch now, but then she noticed that Stiles shirt was still wet and she had nothing to carry them in. So she decided to be creative.

For about an hour she went through the woods, looking for twigs that she could use for her plan. When she had gathered enough, she also collected some palm-leaves and went back to their table. She arranged the curved twigs she had found to form a bowl and started to tie them together with leaves. She was quite proud of her end result and took it with her to get their lunch. She had filled up the whole bowl and placed in on their table before calling out for Stiles. She couldn't wait to show him what she had crafted.

He walked over to her and he immediately noticed her lack of clothing other than underwear. He saw them still drying in the sun and when he looked back at Lydia, he tried not to stare at her. He certainly didn't want to get caught the way he had caught her even though right now she was standing with her back to him.

He still didn't know what to make of that. She obviously didn't have to be madly in love with him to be staring at him but judging by the look in her eyes she had liked what she had seen. And in that moment he had decided that it was time to revive his ten-year plan. There was still about one year of it left, but he had momentarily forgotten about it when he had tried to be a good friend. But now that there was even this minimal chance that she could be attracted to him, he had to give it a shot.

After making the decision, he quickly noticed, that that plan wasn't thought out very well. The goal was obviously to make her fall in love with him, but the plan had a serious deficit in terms of how to achieve that. He would definitely have to work on that. For now, he was just going to use every opportunity he got to flirt with her and by carefully analysing her reactions he would see how that went.

Lydia turned around and stepped away from the table, revealing their plates and what seemed to be a bowl. From the proud look on her face he could tell that she had made it herself. He walked closer to the table and inspected the bowl appraisingly and he was impressed.

"Did you make this?" he asked with as much awe as he could muster. He feared that he was overdoing it a little but her eyes sparkled and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Wow, this is amazing! How did you do it?"

Lydia went on to tell him exactly how she had collected the twigs and leaves and all the struggles she had encountered while putting them together. Stiles was sure that he could listen to her talk forever. He was mesmerised by the way her lips moved and couldn't tear his gaze away from them.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lydia asked suddenly and his eyes shot back up to meet hers.

"Um… yes, of course I am! Twigs and palm leaves!" he answered with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, that's what I said about five minutes ago!" Lydia said, laughing.

She was in a great mood and Stiles thought that now was as good a time as any to start with the flirting.

"Sorry, I might have been a little distracted by your lips", he answered, blushing but looking straight into her eyes.

Lydia gaped at him and he could practically see the thoughts racing through her mind. He was waiting for her reaction impatiently and was a little anxious about her reply. Lydia was clearly trying to think of what to answer, her mouth opening and closing several times and Stiles saw the exact moment she seemed to find it.

"Well, try to multitask then!" she finally said and Stiles released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Anyway, I made this bowl and it's time for lunch. That's the short version of my five-minute speech that you just missed" Lydia added smirking.

"This is awesome, Lydia! Thanks!" he said, smiling at her.

After lunch Lydia insisted on exploring the island together. They went to the lake first and filled up the three bottles with water and went back towards the beach. They had decided to walk along the beach to find out how big the island is but since it was too hot to walk in the sun, they walked along the edge of the forest.

They were determined to try and walk around the whole island but since they had no idea how big it was, they would mark the place they had gotten to, walk back the way they came and walk around the other side the next day to see if they could at least reach their mark.

They talked casually and walked side by side, sometimes along the edge of the forest and other times along the beach with their feet in the water. About three hours into their walk they started to think about going back. If they still had to walk all the way back, they decided it would be best to turn around.

They thought about how they could mark the place and Stiles suddenly ran into the forest, only to return with a big twig with some leaves wrapped around the top, making it look like a flag. Lydia burst out laughing while she watched Stiles place it in the sand ceremoniously.

When they had finally gotten "home", they were both completely exhausted. They guessed that they had been walking for about 6 hours straight, not counting their little pause to place the flag. They collapsed at the beach in front of their tipi and neither of them moved for what felt like ages, until Lydia's stomach rumbled loudly.

"You hungry?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think that?" she asked sarcastically.

"So I guess it's my turn to get dinner ready, right?" Stiles asked and Lydia nodded.

Stiles sighed dramatically before getting up and disappearing into the woods with the bowl in hand.

That night, Lydia was the first to be ready to go to sleep and when Stiles joined her, she was already lying on her side, facing him. He lay down next to her and they just looked at each other for a while, not saying anything. Stiles' mind was racing, trying to find a way to get her close to him again and he thought he saw the same debate going on in her head. And then he remembered that he had wanted to be bold from now on.

"So, it's really cold tonight…" Stiles said, smirking as Lydia smiled back at him, both of them knowing that it was only an excuse.

"Yeah, it really is freezing tonight!" Lydia replied. "If only we had a way of getting warmer…", she added with faked disappointment.

"I can't think of anything…", Stiles said, pretending to be thinking about it really hard.

"What a shame…", Lydia replied. She watched Stiles carefully and they were both beaming at each other, both because of the conversation and because of the prospect of being close to each other again.

"Come here", Stiles finally said, pulling Lydia towards him again. She chuckled and moved into him and settled in on her new favourite place. His heart was beating fast again, mirroring her own heartbeat and they both fell asleep in no time.

 **AN: Please don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Time for the next chapter! I hope you like what's happening in this chapter ;)**

 **And finally the next episode will air tomorrow! I can't wait!**

 **This chapter is for cre8tive for leaving so many great reviews and making my day :)**

The days came and went and Lydia and Stiles spent their time exploring the island, building the house and talking. Two days after their walk around the island they had prepared water and food to walk the other way around, only to find Stiles make-shift  
flag after about ten minutes of walking. They had spent the rest of the day laughing about it but unfortunately they didn't find anything particularly interesting on their walk.

During the five weeks they been on the island now, they had seen a ship on the horizon again twice and they had gotten even closer than they had already been before. Lydia's feelings for Stiles had grown slowly but surely even though she still wasn't  
entirely down with the concept of her being love with Stiles.

Every little thing he did for her made her feelings grow, even if it was as simple as surprising her with a coconut at breakfast. They still slept wrapped up in each other every night and it was Lydia's favourite part of the day when they settled down  
in the tipi and Stiles pulled her close to him.

Lydia had also noticed some changes in Stiles. Lately, he had started to flirt with her more and more and didn't leave out any opportunity to tease her, almost as if he knew about her growing feelings for him. There had been a few awkward moments between  
them, mostly when one or both of them were only in their underwear, but flirting had almost become a second language for them by now.

She would never tell him, but Lydia loved it when Stiles flirted with her. She loved the way his smile would turn into a smirk when he succeeded to make her blush and she loved the dimples that appeared in his cheeks. She loved the way they used every  
opportunity to casually touch each other and every time they did, her stomach fluttered a little. She loved all of these things about Stiles, the little things, but did she love him?

She tried not to think about it and just let the situations play out. Sometimes she saw something in his eyes that made her sure that he was going to kiss her but he never did. Lydia was equally relieved and disappointed every single time, but she was  
glad that Stiles wasn't pushing her. Why should he, he was probably completely oblivious to her feelings, and she wanted to keep it that way, at least for now.

"Lydia! Lydia!" Stiles called out when he was satisfied with the house. She had been lying in the sun and just having a lazy day, while Stiles had once again worked on the house. He didn't let her see it and she had probably thought it was because he  
didn't manage to actually build one, but now he was calling for her so she walked towards the place they had agreed on for the house.

The place was just around the "corner" from their tipi but since there was a curve, Lydia still couldn't see it. When she was just about to round the corner, Stiles appeared in front of her and she stopped.

"Okay, so, it's not entirely finished yet but I think we can move in today if you like it…" Stiles said proudly and he could see the surprise in her eyes. She was only going to believe it when she saw it.

"We have a little kitchen where we can put all of the bowls and plates you made and bedrooms and – okay, I can't wait any longer! I have to show it to you!" He exclaimed and Lydia had a hard time to understand him properly, he was talking so fast.

He went to stand behind her and placed his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see anything. His chest came up against her back and he felt her breath hitch. Stiles pushed her forward gently and she started moving towards the house.

"Okay, stop", Stiles said. "I really hope you like it", he murmured into her ear and she shivered against him.

"Ready?" Stiles asked and Lydia nodded. "Three… two… one…", he said and dropped his hands. Lydia's mouth dropped open when she could finally see it. She was completely amazed. In front of her was an actual house! She didn't know how he had done it but  
it looked like a tree house, only on the ground.

"Do you like it? I copied the technique you used for the bowls when I built the walls", he grinned, proudly moving his hand over the wall closest to him.

"Stiles… this is…" Lydia was at a loss for words. "This is awesome! How did you even do this? Did you find a tool box or something? Ok, no, scratch that! Did you find someone who built this?" she asked, completely and utterly amazed.

Stiles chuckled and his eyes sparkled. He had been a little worried that the house might not live up to her expectations and he had wanted to impress her so badly. And judging by the look on her face he had definitely succeeded.

"So you like it?" he asked equally excited and surprised. "I mean, there is no door, but I don't know how I could build one without hinges and I'm not sure the roof is waterproof but since we didn't have any rain yet I don't think that will be a huge  
problem." Stiles rambled.

"Stiles", Lydia interrupted, afraid he would go on forever if she didn't stop him now.

"And, well, it's not that big either. But it's definitely bigger than the tipi and even though I really like it, I think that this house is much better"

"Stiles!" Lydia tried again, a little more insistent this time. Only then, Stiles noticed that she was calling his name and he looked at her for a second before something else crossed his mind.

"Oh, and if there is anything you don't like about the house you can obviously just say it and I will change it."

He wasn't quite sure if she was still listening because her eyes seemed to flicker over his face constantly but he needed to get this all out before she told him what she thought of the house.

"… it was actually quite selfish not to include you in the planning and building but I just wanted to do this for you and I wanted it to be a surprise so I hope you like it. I really hope you like it because I thought you would be happier here if we had  
a house and you …"

And right then Lydia turned around to face him and suddenly her lips were on his. He stiffened for a few seconds, not realising what was happening and a million thoughts running through his head. Why was she kissing him when she had made it pretty clear  
in the past that she didn't like him in that way? He had of course noticed how she had let him flirt with her and the way the touching between the two had increased. But never in a million year would he have thought that she would kiss him like this.

When it had completely sunken in that Lydia was in fact kissing him in that moment, all thoughts left his mind and he started kissing her back. Her hands came up to wrap around his neck and he buried one hand in her hair while the other arm wrapped around  
her waist to pull her closer to him. She pulled him further down to her level, straining to stay on her tiptoes and Stiles happily obliged.

They kissed for a few moments before Stiles pulled away. Breath became an issue and he was just so confused, he needed to see her.

When he opened his eyes, Lydia was standing in front of him with her eyes still closed. Stiles looked down at her and couldn't believe what had just happened even though their proximity was prove of it. He watched her as her eyes opened slowly and he  
couldn't read her expression at all. All he could see was that she was just as shocked by her actions than he was.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what to say. Stiles was waiting for Lydia to say something, to explain what had just happened and why she had kissed him, but she seemed not to be able to say anything at all. He didn't  
want to ruin the moment so he decided to stay silent and wait. He couldn't stop his eyes from flickering down to her lips every once in a while and he was fighting hard against the urge to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry!" Lydia suddenly said and all Stiles could do was gape at her. Was she seriously apologising to him for giving him the best few seconds of his life? The look in her eyes made Stiles worry that she might run away from him any second while he  
frantically searched his mind for something to say.

"You don't have to apologise", Stiles finally said, his voice quiet and laced with a million emotions and he saw Lydia blush. He smiled shyly at her but he could clearly see the discomfort in her eyes. Judging by the look on her face she was definitely  
regretting that she had kissed him and Stiles dreaded the next words that would come out of her mouth. So he decided that he would change the topic before she got the chance to tell him that she regretted kissing him and that it didn't mean anything.

"I can show you around the house if you want…" he said and there seemed to be an ounce of disappointment in her eyes before she smiled back at him with a fake smile.

"Sure!" she answered.

"Ok, so as I said, no front door, but if you have an idea how to build one we can definitely try that. This is the kitchen area, with a few shelves and… well, that's basically it! I will build a table and chairs next, so we can eat inside when we feel  
like it. And here is the part you will probably like the most: You have your own bedroom!" Stiles finished his tour excitedly, one hundred percent sure that she would like the privacy she would gain from that.

"That's great Stiles, thanks!" she replied, the fake smile that Stiles' hated so much still plastered onto her face. He could cope with angry Lydia, or sad Lydia, or whatever other emotional Lydia there might be. But the one he couldn't deal with was  
the Lydia she used to show people at school. The one that constantly wore a faked smile on her face and showed no one her true personality. And that was exactly the Lydia that was standing in front of him right now.

"So, do you like it? Do you want us to move in here today?" he asked, trying to make normal conversation even though he was still freaking out about their kiss internally. He desperately wanted to kiss her again or at least have her talk to him about  
it, but there was also the fear that her words would crush his heart all over again and he preferred not knowing over a broken heart any time.

"Yes, we can. It will be great to sleep in a bed again, even though it is the same surface as in the tipi", she added coldly and Stiles was growing more and more confused about her by the second. A few minutes ago she had kissed him, and now she was acting  
as if they had only just met. He knew they needed to talk about the kiss but he also knew that Lydia wasn't ready to talk to him now.

"Ok, so we'll sleep in here tonight then!" Stiles said. "Which room do you want? I don't mind either." he asked carefully.

"I'll take this one then." Lydia said, and Stiles nodded his head.

"Ok, great", he answered. He looked around the room, anywhere but at Lydia, and when his gaze fell to the bed, he suddenly noticed that they wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed tonight. He had taken the best part of his day away from himself by building  
two bedrooms and he hadn't even noticed until now. Especially after the kiss, Stiles had hoped that the tension that had built up between them would leave once they fell asleep wrapped up in each other, just like it always did. But that couldn't happen  
now that they had separate bedrooms...

After an awkward dinner, they both started walking towards the tipi on instinct, before they both seemed to notice that they agreed to sleep in the house tonight. They looked at each other and without a single word they both changed the direction and  
went over to the house. The tension between the two was almost palpable and it only increased once they were standing in front of Lydia's bedroom.

"So, have a good night", Stiles said quietly, not meeting her eyes and instead focusing his eyes on a really interesting stain on the floor.

"Good night", Lydia replied just as quietly but didn't move.

Stiles looked up at her at the same moment she looked back at him and for a second Stiles could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Ever since their kiss the tension between the two had multiplied and whenever they looked into each other's eyes Stiles'  
thoughts went back to when she had kissed him.

Suddenly Lydia looked away from him again and walked into her bedroom, throwing one last look over her shoulder at Stiles before he left and went to his own room. He lay down on the bed and he felt utterly lonely. He hadn't slept on his own since they  
had arrived on the island and he missed having Lydia in his arms. He missed how she would never move over to him on her own, always waiting for him to pull her into him, which never took long. He missed the way her hand and head felt on his chest  
and the way her hair tickled his chin every night. He missed the way she would fall asleep in his arms and the way they always woke up in the exact same position they had fallen asleep in.

He debated going over to her bedroom and tell her all of that, and he probably would have, if she hadn't kissed him a few hours earlier. Since then, they couldn't even have a normal conversation, let alone touch each other without Lydia flinching. He  
didn't know what to make of the whole situation. First, she had kissed him, really kissed him, but then she had been cold and distant. After thinking about the whole mess for what seemed like hours, Stiles finally fell into a restless sleep.

 **AN: Please review and enjoy the new episode! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Next chapter! A little longer than the last one :) I hope you like it!**

Lydia was lying in her bed, wide awake and with tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed him. She hadn't meant to do it; it had just happened.

Lydia was having a hard time concentrating on what he was saying. She was so impressed by what he had done and his happiness was contagious and Lydia felt all of the feelings she had ignored for the past weeks surge up. She couldn't stop looking at his lips and the way they moved way too fast to actually form proper words. She completely zoned out and hardly caught a word he was saying. When she noticed that she wasn't listening, she concentrated hard to follow his words.

And right then, when he said he had built the house to make her happy, Lydia couldn't stop herself anymore. The way he was looking at her, with so much hope and a million other emotions in his eyes and the words he was saying filled her stomach with butterflies. She still couldn't believe that he had built a house, for her, and it had caused her emotions to spill over and fill up every last corner of her body.

So without thinking about it, she had turned around, stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, effectively cutting of his speech. She had felt Stiles stiffen for a few seconds, unable to realise what was happening. But when it did register, that the girl he had been in love with for about nine years was kissing him, he brought his hands up into her hair and immediately reciprocated.

She had gotten completely lost in the kiss and only when Stiles had pulled back had she fully noticed what had been happening. When she had opened her eyes the look on Stiles' face hadn't surprised her, but the intensity of all of his emotions showing more clearly than ever, had. She had melted under his gaze but then she had suddenly realised that he had pulled away. Why had he pulled away from the kiss when he claimed that he was in love with her?

Maybe she had been right all along, maybe he wasn't really in love with her but only with the idea of her and he had noticed that when he hadn't felt anything during the kiss? But then why had there been so much emotion in his eyes when he had looked at her? Had she only imagined them to be there?

Or maybe he had been in love with her before but had changed his mind about in the past few weeks, just like her feelings about him had completely changed over the weeks they had spent together.

And if all of that wasn't enough, there was also the fact that he had built two bedrooms. Sleeping wrapped up in Stiles' arms was all she could seem to think about these days and now he was excited to have separate bedrooms? She had thought that he was enjoying having her in his arms just as much as she was, but she seemed to have thought wrong.

Her mind was racing with a thousand different thoughts and explanations as to why Stiles had pulled away from the kiss and why he had built two bedrooms and Lydia felt completely exhausted. If she was honest with herself, she was waiting for Stiles to come over to her room and lie down next to her and take her into his arms, but she was certain that would never happen. If he had really wanted to have her in his arms during the night, he wouldn't have built two bedrooms in the first place.

But even though she was sure that Stiles' feeling towards her had changed or had never been there in the first place, she couldn't quiet the little voice that was telling her that he did have feelings for her and he only wanted to give her the space that she needed to figure out her own feelings.

When Stiles woke up the next morning he was completely disoriented for a few seconds. Not having Lydia in his arms when he woke up and the change of setting only registered after a few seconds. He was exhausted, even though he had just woken up. He had tossed and turned the whole night, waking up when he reached for Lydia in his sleep and couldn't find her. He was surprised how his body reacted to not having Lydia close to him at night, even after only sleeping next to her for a few weeks.

He got up reluctantly, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyway and made his way outside. When he passed Lydia's room he glanced inside, noticing the vacant bed. The sun was just coming up over the ocean and Lydia was sitting on the beach, watching the colourful sunrise. Stiles didn't know what to do. He wanted to join her but ever since last night he didn't know how to act around her.

The fact that she was awake this early as well gave him the courage to walk over to her, assuming that not sleeping next to each other had had the same effect on her as it had on him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. She turned her head towards him, smiling slightly at him and mumbling good morning, before looking back out at the ocean.

Stiles tore his gaze from Lydia and tried hard not look at her. Even though she had big bags under her eyes and she looked as if she hasn't slept at all last night, she was still beautiful. He wanted to tell her that, and normally, he would have, but considering the circumstances he kept it to himself.

The days went on and the tension between the two only grew with each day they didn't talk about the kiss. They were both tired, still not sleeping well without the other and about five days later, when Stiles was lying in his bed, tossing and turning like every night since the kiss, he decided to do something about it. He couldn't go on like this.

He walked out of his room and felt his way towards the front door, but when he passed Lydia's room, he heard her shuffle, so he quietly told her that he was going to sleep in the tipi. He didn't know if she had heard him, but he walked over to the tipi anyway, hoping she would come and join him. The moon was shining down at him and he easily found the way to the tipi and soon noticed that it didn't make a difference where he slept, as long as Lydia wasn't wrapped up in his arms or at least by his side.

After a few minutes she peered through the opening of the tipi shyly and Stiles' heart started beating faster.

"Hey", she said quietly, not entirely sure if Stiles was still awake or not.

"Hey", he answered and he heard her sigh in relief.

She lay down on her side carefully, facing Stiles and Stiles mirrored her position. They looked at each other for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. The tension between them was building again until Stiles couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted was to have her in his arms again and so he decided to take charge.

"Come here", he said quietly as he placed his hands on Lydia's waist timidly. Normally he would have just pulled her into him, but this was different. He didn't want to force her to come closer, he wanted to offer. And so his hands rested on her waist, patiently waiting for Lydia to react. She didn't even have to think about it before moving closer to him and that's when he tightened his grip around her and pulled her into his side.

They lay there for a long time, both of them fighting sleep, when Stiles made the decision to confront her.

"Lydia…" Stiles started, quickly realising that he had no idea what he was supposed to say to her.

"I know, Stiles", she replied when he didn't answer. "Tomorrow. But now we have to sleep", she added. He placed a chaste kiss on her head and when she shuffled even closer to him as a response, he wasn't so nervous about their talk in the morning anymore.

After sleeping in and catching up on the lost sleep of the past five days, they woke up even closer than they had fallen asleep. Somehow Stiles' right hand was now holding onto Lydia's left and her leg was wrapped around his legs so that she was practically lying on top of him. When Lydia woke up, she had been as relaxed as she could be and she hadn't even freaked out as she had noticed their proximity. Stiles was still asleep and she dreaded their talk.

She knew that they would have to talk eventually and she couldn't take the uncomfortable silences anymore. But most of all she couldn't stand not to touch Stiles anymore. If there wasn't all of this stupid tension between them, they would be touching all the time. During the past few weeks, Stiles had been getting bolder each day, touching her more deliberately without pretending to brush her arm by accident but just gently stroking down her arm when he felt like it. She missed it.

She didn't exactly know what she was going to tell him, but she knew that she wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted to flirt with Stiles again and sleep in the tipi with him. She wanted to laugh with him and make stupid jokes when she caught him staring at her or the other way around.

When Stiles stirred she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She loved the way Stiles would gently brush stray strands of hair away from her face or simply stroke her head gently. Sometimes, when he was feeling especially bold, he also placed little kisses onto the top of her head. She woke up before him almost every day, but she always pretended to be asleep.

Just like before their kiss and the tension, Stiles started to brush the strands out of her face and traced small circles on her back. She had to fight against the goose bumps that were threatening to cover her back and arms at his touches but she didn't want to give away that she was awake. She never wanted to move when he touched her so gently but she couldn't stay like this for too long, because she didn't want Stiles to know she was only pretending to be asleep.

She shuffled a little before opening her eyes reluctantly, just as he removed his hand from her hair. She stretched a little without moving too far away from him before closing her eyes again. Stiles seemed to be wide awake, his heart beating way too fast, just like it always did when she was this close to him. She loved the fact that he still reacted to her like that even after sleeping this way for several weeks.

She knew she had to get up soon, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She had wanted to be back in his arms for the past five days and she was afraid that she would have to sleep on her own again after their talk.

Stiles chuckled quietly when Lydia buried her face in his shirt, her moaning muffled by the fabric.

"You know it's not like we have to get up! We could just stay like this all day!" Stiles murmured into her hair and Lydia couldn't help the feeling that that was something only couples would do. She shivered nonetheless, loving the idea of being close to him for the whole day, but she knew they had to talk and she wanted to get it over with.

"We do have to get up today, Stiles!" Lydia said, communicating the rest with her eyes. She wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk about it, but she was sure that he too hated the tension and awkwardness between them. The only problem was that talking about could have so many different outcomes.

She could tell him that she had feelings for him and they could be a couple. Or she could tell him about her feelings and he could reject her. If she didn't tell him about her feelings he could either be mad at her for kissing him and getting his hopes up once again, or he could simply accept it and everything would go back to normal.

She didn't know what outcome she was hoping for, either the one where they were a couple or the one where everything went back to normal. But she knew that it was entirely up to her at the moment. Would she risk being rejected by Stiles and just put her feelings out there? Or would she cave and not tell him and hope everything went back to normal.

She didn't even know what normal was between them, though. She was sure that it wasn't normal to want to be around your friend constantly, and flirting with your friend definitely wasn't normal. She knew she couldn't just be friends with him, but she was still scared of her own feelings and also by not being entirely sure about Stiles' feelings.

She was certain that if she knew for sure that Stiles was still in love with her she would tell him about her confused feelings for him. And then maybe they could figure this all out together, just like they always did.

But she didn't know for sure that he was still in love with her and she wasn't brave enough to put herself out there. She couldn't take being rejected by Stiles and so her only option was to not tell him and hope that he would forgive her for kissing him.

Lydia sat up reluctantly and walked out of the tipi with Stiles following close behind her. They washed themselves like every morning and fell into their routine. It was Stiles' turn to get breakfast, so Lydia set the table. They made light conversation during breakfast and just like the talk they had after the incident in the ocean, they walked to the beach and sat down next to each other. Lydia didn't know why, but she felt so much more uncomfortable than the last time they had talked. Probably because she had finally admitted her feelings to herself and the unknown of this equation were now Stiles' feelings.

"So I guess you want to know why I… you know… kissed you", Lydia started after a few moments of silence, looking down at her hands.

"Well… to be totally honest, yes", Stiles said, turning his head to face her with a slight smile.

"I can't really give you an answer to that question because I don't exactly know that myself…" Lydia said. She wasn't exactly lying, she didn't know why she had suddenly kissed him in that moment. Granted, she knew that the feelings that had been building up inside of her had played a huge part in that but she couldn't tell him that.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Stiles asked, his voice still patient and quiet but Lydia could feel his frustration growing. He had probably thought they would finally really talk about her feelings and she couldn't blame him. They had been flirting and touching constantly and Stiles must have some kind of idea about her feelings.

She still wasn't sure about his feelings for her but she knew that there must be something. He was still a gentleman around her and used every opportunity he got to touch her and flirt with her so why was she questioning his feelings for her? She knew that she had been quiet for too long, and just when she had decided to just tell him about her feelings, he spoke again.

"Are we really back to the same page as a few weeks ago? When you pretended you were going to kiss me and then only splashed water into my face? Because I thought we had talked about that! You know this hurts me, so why would you kiss me if you didn't even have feelings for me?" Stiles shouted, his voice getting louder with each word.

Lydia gaped at him, completely in shock. He had never shouted at her before, never even raised his voice a little and now he had thrown all of these questions into her face and she was at a complete loss for words. Stiles stared at her for a few seconds before he rubbed his hands over his face and looked down at the sand.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled and Lydia felt tears prickling in her eyes but she held them back determinedly. She was still a little in shock from Stiles' outburst and she opened and closed her mouth to tell him about her feelings a few times, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry too", was all she could manage. She could see the frustration clear in Stiles' eyes and his posture even though he tried to hide it.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Stiles spoke again. He turned around to face her and she mirrored his actions intuitively.

"If you are not going to say anything then I'm just going to say something, something you probably don't want to hear again but I need to say it one more time", he started and Lydia's eyes grew bigger. She shivered with anticipation and nodded, encouraging him to keep talking.

Stiles took a deep breath before putting all of his feelings out there.

"We both know how I feel about you, so that's not the problem here. The problem is that you are not telling me how you feel about me. A few weeks ago I would have never even dared to think about it, but during these past few weeks we've changed! I mean we are spending almost all of our time together and you fall asleep in my arms every night and it's my favourite part of the day. I have to stop myself from staring at you all the time and don't even get me started on our flirting and touching." He blushed a bright red and all Lydia could do was gape at him.

How could he be so calm when he was telling her all of this and she couldn't even admit the fact that she had feelings for him at all? Especially now that he had erased any doubts she had had about his feelings, so what was stopping her? The only thing that was holding her back was the fact that she was still confused about her own feelings. She had never felt this way before.

"So, I only want to ask you one question. And please, Lydia, please tell me the truth, even if it hurts me or if you're scared." he started and Lydia knew exactly what he was going to ask. Stiles took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you have feelings for me?" he finally asked.

Lydia couldn't hold his gaze and looked down at her hands again, still not ready to admit her feelings, even though she was quite sure that Stiles already knew.

"And it's completely okay if you don't, I get that, but if you do…" Lydia looked back up at him at his words and the hope and the love in his eyes made the decision for her.

"Yes…" she answered quietly, shyly holding his gaze.

Stiles released the breath he had been holding and Lydia melted under his gaze. No one had ever looked at her the way Stiles was looking at her now and she was once again overwhelmed by her feelings. She wanted to kiss him again but she was still scared of the way he made her feel.

"Wow…" he said, probably without meaning to, and blushed.

Lydia smiled shyly at him and was still debating whether she should kiss him again or not. Now that she was sure about his feelings, the only problems were her own feelings and her fear. She didn't know what she was afraid of exactly but part of it was the fear of ruining their friendship with it. They might have to spend the rest of their lives on this island together and feelings only complicated the whole situation.

"Look, we both know I'm not very good at talking about my feelings, but I'm going to try. I do have feelings for you Stiles, I do, that much should be obvious by now, but I'm not sure what kind of feelings I have…" she explained, earning herself an even more confused look from Stiles.

"I don't understand…" Stiles said honestly.

"Here's what I do know: I really enjoy spending time with you and I really meant it when I said I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be here with. I still can't believe you built a house and my favourite part of the day is falling asleep in your arms too…" she admitted, blushing. When she looked up at Stiles he was grinning at her, and she felt the butterflies that seemed to have taken residence in her stomach go wild.

"So what do you want to do?" Stiles asked, completely throwing Lydia of guard with his question.

"I think I need more time to figure this all out…" she said, not quite sure that this was what she really wanted. A big part of her just wanted to kiss him and be with him but the little voice in her head stopped her. It wasn't fair to Stiles if she wasn't absolutely sure about her feelings.

"Well, it's a good thing I am patient then… 10 years, Lydia! I can still wait a little while longer", Stiles joked, taking away some of the tension that was building between them.

Lydia just grinned at him and they both stood up, silently agreeing that their conversation was over. They were standing opposite each other and Lydia could see the urge to kiss her in Stiles' eyes but she was sure he would respect her need for more time. But she too was fighting against the invisible force that seemed to pull her towards him.

She was so happy about how everything had turned out and she couldn't contain her joy anymore so she pulled him towards her for a hug. Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, even lifting her off the ground for a few seconds at which she squealed, before putting her back down on the ground. They pulled apart after a few moments even though neither of them really wanted to and for a brief second Lydia forgot why she needed more time.

"So does that mean we will sleep in the tipi again from now on?" Lydia asked hopeful and in the most vulnerable voice Stiles had ever heard her use.

"I wouldn't want to take away your favourite part of the day now, would I?" Stiles answered smirking and Lydia was glad that the tension between them had turned into a completely different kind of tension, one that she didn't mind in the slightest.

"As if you could stand not sleeping next to me tonight", Lydia teased back.

"You're right, I couldn't", Stiles said sincerely, his eyes boring into hers.

Lydia had to tear her gaze away from his and walked over to the table and started to clear away their plates and the bowl. She smiled back at Stiles over her shoulder and found him still in the same position as when she had left him, his eyes following her every movement. It made her feel uneasy and excited all at the same time and she pretended not to be affected by it.

When Stiles started walking towards her, he had such a determined look in his eyes that Lydia got a little scared and sure that he was going to kiss her. She was frozen in place and surprised when he stopped a respectable distance in front of her.

"Thank you for telling me", he said and gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But now I have to keep my distance for a few hours or I won't be able to respect the fact that you still need time. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to kiss you right now!" Stiles smirked before walking away while Lydia got the feeling that the butterflies in her stomach would never calm down ever again.

 **AN: Let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: It's saturday, so here's the next chapter!**

Stiles was grinning like an idiot when he walked away from Lydia. He had to contain all of his emotions until he was out of sight. He felt like he needed to scream and let all of his feelings out but he was sure that Lydia would hear him. So he took off his clothes and ran into the ocean, diving under the water and screamed as loud as he could. When he resurfaced he noticed that he couldn't think of a time where he had ever been this happy before.

He was still having a hard time believing what had just happened. Lydia Martin had told him that she had feelings for him! He had always hoped that this day would come, and after waiting for almost ten years, it had finally happened. Even though she wasn't sure about her feelings yet, he had noticed the way she reacted to him and it gave him confidence. He was going to make it his mission to make Lydia fall completely in love with him. Granted, it had been his plan before, but now that he knew that she already had some kind of feelings for him he was determined to succeed.

After swimming and thinking for the longest time, he went back to find Lydia building a sandcastle and joined her.

"So will you be able to stop yourself from kissing me now?" Lydia said, laughing when Stiles plopped down on the other side of the sandcastle.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I figured I can't stay away from you forever so we just have to take our chances", he answered smirking and Lydia blushed.

They kept bickering and joking around for the rest of the day, eating and building a sandcastle, until it was getting dark and it was time to go to bed. After watching the sunset like they did almost every evening, Lydia and Stiles sat in the dark, the silence stretching out between the two. Due to their confessions both of them felt a little awkward about their sleeping arrangement.

True to his plan Stiles took matters into his own hands and stood up, holding out his hand for Lydia. She took it and he pulled her up, putting just a little too much strength into it so Lydia fell into him. He felt her breath hitch at the sudden proximity and he held her to him for a second until she had steadied herself and maybe even a few seconds more before he let her go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen", Stiles smirked and broke the tension.

"Sure you didn't", Lydia laughed while raising her eyebrows at him and walking past him towards the tipi where she lay down. Stiles followed close behind and lay down next to her. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other.

"Good night!" Lydia suddenly said before turning around so that her back was facing Stiles now. She could feel his gaze on her and waited for him to pull her towards him like he did every night, but nothing happened. She suddenly heard him shuffle and then it was silent. she turned her head to look at him and his eyes were already closed.

She had only turned around to tease him and to have him pull her towards him and not because she had actually wanted to sleep alone. Disappointment washed over her and she decided to do something about it. Stiles always took the initiative so now it seemed to be her turn.

"Stiles…?" she asked quietly, trying to figure out if he was still awake.

"Yeah?" he asked back just as quietly.

"Why are we lying so far apart?" she asked boldly and Stiles chuckled at the little insecurity in her voice.

"I just wanted to give you the space you asked for", he replied truthfully. "Not that I like it very much…" he added with a chuckle.

"I don't like it either… at least not right now. And technically, I asked for time and not space…", Lydia replied so quietly that Stiles almost didn't hear her.

"You know you could just come over here yourself. You don't always have to wait for me to pull you to me and do all the work…" Stiles said, a smile lacing his voice.

"I could, but I don't want to. We always do that, Stiles, it's almost a ritual by now", Lydia defended herself.

"It was also a ritual that you ignored me at school every single day and that proves that sometimes you should break your rituals to form new ones…" Stiles argued.

Lydia hated to be reminded of the time she had been too selfish and ignorant to acknowledge Stiles and it always felt like a stab in the gut when someone mentioned it. She knew that Stiles hadn't meant it like that and that he didn't blame her for it anymore but she couldn't help but wonder where they would be now if she had sooner realised how great he was.

"Yes, but not all of them", Lydia answered quietly, the sadness she felt about the past showing in her voice.

Stiles immediately noticed the change in her voice and gave up trying to win their "argument" and pulled her close to him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her immediately.

"I'm sorry, Stiles", Lydia mumbled into his neck and Stiles shivered when he felt her lips move against his neck.

"For what?" he asked carefully.

"For treating you the way I did in school…"

"Lydia, you don't have to apologise for that! You didn't even know me then and…"

"I do, Stiles. I've never apologised for ignoring you for years and even after we got to know each other I still treated you badly. I can't change that but I'm trying to make up for it now…"

Stiles took her hand in his that had found its familiar place on his chest and squeezed it gently.

"I know, I know you have changed and I'm glad you did because this", he said, gesturing between the two of them, "makes me really happy. But you don't have to apologise to me, ever. Especially not for being who are, or were for that matter. You are amazing exactly the way you are, you are almost perfect, Lydia!" Stiles said, getting a little carried away.

Lydia was at a loss for words for a few moments; Stiles seemed to have that effect on her more and more often. She would never get over the fact how he would compliment her as if it was second nature to him.

She lifted her head from its position and simply looked at Stiles for a few moments, before pressing a lingering kiss onto his cheek. Stiles' eyes had widened a little and Lydia could clearly see the confusion and anticipation that he was trying to hide.

"Almost?" she asked smirking, trying to lighten the tension that was building between them.

Stiles chuckled. "I knew you would notice", he simply said, purposefully avoiding her question.

Lydia just raised her eyebrows at him before lying her head back down onto his chest and when a little sigh escaped her lips, Stiles placed a few small kisses onto the top of her head before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Lydia woke up the next morning she wasn't exactly sure if she had really told Stiles about her feelings or if she had only dreamt that it happened. But then the memories flooded her and she smiled to herself. She got up quickly but carefully, not meaning to wake Stiles up, and crawled out of the tipi. Even though she was depriving herself of the second favourite part of her day, she knew she couldn't do that today. She needed to sort out her feelings for him and really take some time to allow herself to think about everything and his touches weren't exactly helping.

She made breakfast and sat at the beach, looking out into the ocean, still hoping that a ship or boat would be here soon to rescue them. She hadn't given up hope yet. She liked being on the island with Stiles but she still missed her family and friends and wanted to get back to her old life and so did Stiles. But neither of them were as desperate to get back as one would they would be.

It was like a long term vacation with no supernatural drama and no threats and they were kind of enjoying the calm. It also gave Lydia time to make up her mind about Stiles which is why she pushed away all of her thoughts about being rescued and concentrated on the boy that seemed to occupy most of her thoughts lately.

She sat on the beach for the longest time until Stiles finally emerged from the tipi, rubbing his eyes out of his eyes. His eyes squinted against the sun as he was scanning the beach for Lydia until his eyes found her and lit up, but only for a second before slight concern crossed his features.

"Morning", Stiles said quietly when he had made his way over to her.

"Morning", Lydia replied. "Are you ok?" she asked, a little confused by his quietness and concern.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing…" Stiles answered.

"Why?" she asked. His behaviour was confusing her more and more with each word he said.

"Well, I woke up and you weren't there… So I thought maybe you had made up your mind and decided against… well, us…?" he said, still quiet and Lydia noticed that the concern was actually vulnerability.

"No! No, no, no! Sorry! I just woke up early today and went out here to think!" she answered with a smile and Stiles visibly relaxed.

"Oh, okay, sorry! So what have you been thinking about?" Stiles asked, his relief apparent in his voice and his smirk returning.

"You know, just this and that… nothing important" Lydia replied in an innocent and casual voice.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smug smile, totally aware of the fact that she had been thinking about him.

"Yep", Lydia replied grinning.

"So you haven't thought about how good it feels to fall asleep in my arms?" Stiles asked casually and Lydia's heart skipped a beat.

Lydia knew it had been a bad idea to tell him about her feelings. He was getting way too confident and unfortunately he knew her well enough to know exactly how to get to her. She liked this teasing side of Stiles but she also knew that it was dangerous for her. She needed time to get used to these new feelings he was evoking inside of her and he wasn't making it exactly easy for her.

She was at a loss for words and just stared at him with wide eyes, watching as his face came closer and closer. She was frozen in place and didn't know what to do. Kissing him had felt so good and right and she desperately wanted to do it again but she still had some doubts and it just wasn't fair to Stiles if she wasn't entirely sure. Even though he didn't seem to mind that in the slightest…

"Or about our kiss?" he added when he was only inches away, looking down to her lips.

When his eyes came back up to hers, her eyes flickered down to his lips on their own accord and she could almost feel his lips on hers when the memories of their previous kiss flooded her. Stiles came even closer and when he was just mere millimetres away, Lydia closed her eyes, anticipation filling her. She hadn't sorted out her feelings yet, but in that moment she didn't care, all she could think about was having Stiles' lips on hers again.

"But I know you still need time, and I respect that", he suddenly said, pulling back. Lydia opened her eyes abruptly and gaped at him, finding Stiles smirking at her.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Lydia grunted once she was able to speak again.

"No you don't, you have feelings for me!" Stiles corrected, trying to hold back his laughter. It had taken all of his strength to pull away in that moment but it was all part of the plan, so it was necessary. Lydia had asked for time, and he was waiting for her… on his own conditions. He wouldn't kiss her, but if his plan worked, she would kiss him very soon.

"You know Stiles, hate is a feeling too", she answered sweetly and with an innocent smile before walking away from him to clear her head. She didn't want him to see how much he had affected her.

 **AN: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: The next chapter will be up on Saturday and if you have suggestions for One Shots I should write please leave them in the reviews or send me a message on here. You can also find me on Twitter (Saaraah1904) and send me a message their with a suggestions or just to talk about TW or whatever! :)**

More and more days passed and Stiles took every opportunity to tease Lydia but so far, she hadn't made up her mind completely. Every time Stiles was close to her she was sure that she wanted to give them a shot. She felt entirely sure about her feelings for him now and there were no doubts about his feelings for her. He still caressed her cheek and traced circles on her back in the mornings and placed kisses on her head before she fell asleep. But as soon as she was alone the doubts came back into her mind.

She knew that relationships didn't always work out; she had seen this in her parents' marriage from a close distance. The thought scared her, even more because they were stuck on this island together. What if they didn't work as a couple and they broke up? At least one of them would end up heartbroken and their friendship would break as well. And how were they going to survive on the island when both of them were on their own?

Deep down she knew that Stiles would still be there for her even if she broke up with him. He was always so selfless and she knew he would never turn his back on her. But what if he broke up with her? What if she is different than he thought and he fell out of love with her? Or what if it was only about the chase and once they were together he got bored and dumped her? Lydia knew that she was being irrational but she couldn't help it.

Every time her fears of a possible relationship with Stiles overcame her, he would do something to change her mind again, almost as if he could sense it. They weren't necessarily big gestures, but just Stiles showing his feelings to her without even trying.

Like a few days ago, when Lydia's head had been full of doubts that were fighting against her feelings again. She had woken up before Stiles, like almost every morning, and had waited for him to wake up. She had started to trace feather light circles onto his chest when he had suddenly tightened his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him than she already was. She had looked up at him to say good morning but she had then noticed that he had been asleep.

Later that morning he had casually told her about his dream in which he had scored the winning goal in a lacrosse game and she had come to congratulate him and she smiled to herself. And for a while, all of the feelings had been much more prominent than the doubts. But they always seemed to come creeping back in.

A few mornings later, when the doubts had pushed down the feelings again, Stiles had been awake before her. It was the first time that she was actually waking up from his touches and not just pretending to be asleep and she couldn't think of anything that could make waking up any better.

She had stirred a little and adjusted her position on his chest and he had held her close to him and pressed a kiss into her hair. She couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her lips and she could feel him chuckle. After a few minutes, she had reluctantly started to shuffle again, preparing herself to get up and prepare breakfast, but before she had even sat up completely, Stiles had pulled her back into him. Her heart had skipped a beat and because he had caught her completely off guard, she was lying almost on top of him in a weird angle, with their face only millimetres apart.

They had looked at each other and Lydia had once again thought that this would be time that Stiles would finally kiss her, but he didn't move. She purposefully looked at his lips and back up at his eyes several times, but he refused to lean in. So she did, but just before their lips met, Stiles had asked her a question.

"Are you sure yet?" he had asked, and Lydia pulled back, silently shaking her head.

"Then we will wait. Take all the time you need, I will wait." Lydia had melted at his words and had wanted nothing more than to be entirely and one hundred percent sure. But she wasn't and so she had moved to get up again, not wanting to make this even harder for the both of them, when he stopped her again and held her close to him.

Lydia immediately resumed her previous position and Stiles hugged her tight before pushing strands out of her hair and combing it gently with his fingers. They had stayed like this forever, until both of their stomachs rumbled so loudly that they couldn't ignore it any longer.

During the day, the doubts seemed to have the upper hand in her inner argument even though they seemed to be getting less every day. But in the evening and in the morning, when they were lying in the tipi together, the doubts didn't stand a chance.

"You know what today is?" Lydia asked Stiles one morning.

"The day you will finally be my girlfriend?" Stiles asked with a hopeful grin and Lydia blushed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Today is the fiftieth day we've been here", she corrected and Stiles couldn't believe his ears.

"Seriously? We have been here for fifty days? If I didn't know how smart you were I wouldn't believe you…" Lydia had been keeping tracks of the days, collecting a seashell each morning to count the days.

"I know! It doesn't seem that long, right?" Lydia asked thoughtfully.

"Well, with each other as company it's not really a surprise that the time flies by" Stiles joked. "We should celebrate!" he added enthusiastically.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"We should have a party! Celebrate that we survived a kidnapping and that we made it all the way here. Celebrate that we are alive!" he continued, once again getting a little carried away.

"Um, sure, why not!" Lydia replied, clearing away their breakfast. "We could have a beach party!" she added grinning, getting excited by the idea to have a party, even though she was sad that she couldn't invite anyone.

"Yes! Ok, let's prepare everything then. Can you get the food and drinks? I will decorate!" Stiles said, already walking away.

"Isn't that the wrong way around? I am the girl here, remember?" Lydia teased and Stiles only stuck his tongue out at her in response. Lydia shook her head; sometimes he was behaving like a five year old.

After picking a ridiculous amount of berries and preparing their drinks (which was of course water) Lydia got bored. She wanted to decorate with Stiles but he seemed very determined and she didn't want to get in his way. Instead, she decided to get some coconuts so they wouldn't only have water to drink.

She walked along the beach for about an hour but couldn't find a single coconut that was lying at the foot of a palm tree. She went back to their tipi, pouting the whole way back and tried to think about what else she could do for the party but she had her mind set on having a coconut later. So she made a plan.

She had always been quite athletic and with all of their free time she had been working out quite a bit these past weeks. And how hard could it be to climb a palm tree, right?

Since she only had that one set of clothes and she didn't want to ruin them, she took them off before starting to climb up the tree. It went quite well for a little bit but the trunk was getting thinner and thinner and Lydia soon realised that she would never make it to the top. She cursed under breath, angry at herself for not completely thinking this through before climbing up.

She was just about to climb back down when she caught a glance of ground and only then noticed how far up she was already. She was suddenly frozen in place and her gaze was stuck on the ground. She felt her breathing quicken and she didn't know what to do.

Trying to calm her breathing, she tore her eyes away from the ground and tried to calm her breathing. Once she had calmed down a little, she suddenly noticed the absurdity of the situation: she was stuck on a palm tree… in her underwear! She didn't dare look down again and then she had only one option left.

"Stiles! Stiles!" she shouted, trying and failing to keep the panic out of her voice. She didn't dare look down but she could hear him running past her so she called his name again. She heard him stop in his tracks, confused as to where her voice was coming from.

"Lydia?" he shouted.

"I'm up here!" he called back and that's when he looked up and spotted her about 10 feet in the air, holding onto to the palm tree as tightly as she could. She couldn't hear him anymore so she called for him again.

"Yes, yes, I'm here! Sorry! What happened?" he asked confused.

"Stiles, I'm freaking out here! I don't know how to get down!" Lydia shrieked, her voice getting higher with each word.

"Ok, um, try to slide down really slowly!" he instructed and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"If I could just slide down, I WOULD HAVE DONE THAT ALREADY! I'm scared to loosen my grip, ok?" she screamed before remembering that it was her fault and not Stiles'.

"Ok, hold on, I will come and get you!" he said, walking towards the palm tree.

"I'm here now, it's ok. I will touch your leg now, so don't freak out." he said calmly once he had made his way up the tree to her, and Lydia nodded. Stiles put his hand on Lydia's leg and so she could feel his presence.

"Lydia, we will slide down together now. Are you ready?" he asked.

"No! I can't! What if I lose my grip and fall? Then we will both fall down!" she said hysterically.

"You won't! Do you trust me?" he finally asked and Lydia nodded immediately. "I know you can do this, Lydia. Loosen your grip a little and move your hands further down and then do the same with your legs, alright? Good, perfect! Keep going!" he encouraged once she started following his instructions, even though she was only moving a few inches each time.

Eventually Stiles jumped back onto the floor and the second his hand was not touching her leg anymore, Lydia started to panic again.

"Stiles?!" she asked worriedly, thinking he might have fallen down.

"It's ok, Lydia, I am on the ground, and you are too in a minute. Keep going!" Lydia didn't move any further and without Stiles touching her leg, she felt just as insecure as at the top. "Or you could jump!" he added.

"What?" Lydia exclaimed terrified.

"I will catch you, I promise!" he reassured her. She thought he was crazy, so she ignored him and tried to slide down the rest of the tree carefully. Suddenly there was a little bump in the tree and Lydia lost her grip and fell the rest of the way, screaming, and landing right in Stiles' arms.

She had only fallen down a few feet and luckily neither of them got hurt. Stiles put her down on the ground and Lydia felt a little dizzy. Stiles had his hands on her waist to keep her steady, only now noticing that he was touching bare skin. He let go immediately and Lydia tumbled to the side a little until Stiles held her at her arms.

"Thanks", Lydia said once she had collected herself and was steady on her feet again.

"Anytime", Stiles replied, looking her over for a moment to be sure that she was still whole and in one piece. When their eyes met again, Lydia threw her arms around him and pulled him as close to her as she could. She had been terrified up there and he had somehow managed to calm her down enough to get down. And then he had caught her when she had fallen!

Stile tried to wrap his arms around her but he was well aware of her naked skin. He didn't know what to do with his hands so they were flailing through the air aimlessly, until Lydia pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why aren't you hugging me back?" she questioned bluntly.

"Um… you are… well, your clothes…" he stammered, unable to form a proper sentence.

"Hug me back Stilinski!" Lydia instructed and Stiles chuckled before putting his arms around her and pulling her back into him.

Lydia's back erupted in goose bumps where Stiles' arms were wrapped around her and he smiled to himself when he noticed.

"Thank you!" Lydia said sincerely after a little while.

"You're more than welcome!" Stiles answered and Lydia could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"So… Will you ever tell me what you were doing on top of a palm tree or…?" Stiles trailed off smirking once he was sure that Lydia was alright. Lydia wriggled herself out of his embrace to squint at him, and Stiles fought hard not to laugh.

"If you keep this up you're lucky if I ever talk to you again at all!" she said with a smile she was failing to hide.

"Next time you want to climb a tree, please tell me before you start climbing it", Stiles answered still chuckling. But then his eyes turned serious. "I'm glad you're okay", he added and kissed her on the forehead before walking back to the house.

The butterflies in Lydia's stomach were starting their own party and Lydia took a deep breath to get them to calm down again before she went on her way. She didn't have a destination but she felt like moving and so she decided to go swimming.

 **Please review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here we go! There is some Stydia coming your way :) I really hope you like it and I would love to hear what you think about it! I know, everyone writes that they would like to get reviews, but I would really appreciate them! Not just about the content of the story but also if you have any tipps to improve my writing! Literally EVERYTHING is great! And now enjoy the chapter! :D**

After getting dry and putting her clothes back on she went looking for Stiles. She hadn't been allowed to go near the house, again, because Stiles was preparing the party. The sun would be setting soon and Lydia was hungry because they had skipped lunch, so she wanted to start the party early. When she rounded the corner she couldn't believe her eyes. Stiles had picked dozens of flowers to decorate the outside of the house and it looked as if it came straight out of a fairy tale book. He had also made a fire with stones encircling the burning wood and a tree trunk was serving as a bench, looking barely large enough to fit the two of them. The food Lydia had collected was standing on a little table Stiles had built with water standing next to it.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to see this yet!" he exclaimed pouting.

"Sorry, but I got hungry and wanted to start the party early. You know, since we are not expecting anyone else…" she explained.

"Oh, ok, I guess we could do that!" he said. "Let the party begin!" he shouted and Lydia laughed out loud.

"Stiles, this is awesome!" Lydia exclaimed, still looking around and taking everything in.

"I'm glad you like it!" Stiles answered beaming at her.

They decided to eat first and start with the party after, even though they weren't exactly sure what their party would include. They took the bowl and walked towards the ocean where the sun was just beginning to set and started eating their dinner. Usually the two of them liked to sit down at their table to keep up some traditions from home, but today they felt like sitting on the beach.

"What do you think Allison and Scott are doing right now?" Lydia suddenly asked. Stiles was stunned into silence for a moment since they hardly ever talked about their friends or home in general.

"Probably making out!" he joked, intent on not letting the mood drop, especially not tonight when they were going to have their party. Lydia chuckled at his answer, mostly because it was probably true, but she couldn't help the sadness that invaded her.

"They have never been able to keep their hands off each other, that's true!" she added, trying not to let the sadness show, but Stiles noticed it anyway. He took the almost empty bowl of fruit from Lydia's hands and placed it in front of him to tug Lydia close to him. She immediately moved into his side, leaning her head onto his shoulder without giving it a second thought.

"I miss them too, you know. And that's okay. But tonight, we should celebrate! Look at what we have done! We have survived on this island for fifty days already! If that is not a reason to celebrate than I don't know what is!" Stiles tried to summon all the optimism he had left to make this a great night and to brighten Lydia's mood.

Lydia lifted her head from his shoulder and he could see a single tear slowly rolling down her cheek in the fading light. He gently wiped it away with his thumb and traced small circles onto her cheek and Lydia leaned into his touch. When she finally nodded, he reluctantly pulled his hand away and stood up, holding his hand out to help Lydia up.

The sun had disappeared under the water and the fire was creating dancing shadows on the house that Stiles had decorated so beautifully. They walked back up the beach and Stiles sat down on the log, motioning for Lydia to join him. They were sitting pressed together because of the small size of it, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"So, what are we doing at this great party tonight?" Lydia asked, assuming that Stiles had everything planned out. Stiles' eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed, before he smiled lopsidedly at Lydia and shrugging his shoulders.

Lydia burst out laughing and Stiles couldn't remember a time when he had ever heard her laugh so wholeheartedly. He just grinned at her, completely in awe of her once again and when she had calmed down, he pulled her up by the hand. She shrieked surprised before he wrapped one hand around her waist, the other still holding onto her hand and started to dance with her.

"Stiles, there isn't any music!" Lydia said laughing and Stiles just shrugged. He moved her to a rather fast beat that only he seemed to hear and after a while, Lydia extricated her hand from his grasp and placed both of her hands behind his neck. Stiles stopped moving, unsure of what she was doing and when she saw the insecurity in his eyes, she explained it to him.

"Don't you hear that the music has changed? It's a slow song now". She looked at him intently and Stiles smiled, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible while still being able to keep moving. Lydia laid her head on Stiles chest and pretended not to notice the content sigh that escaped his lips.

Lydia was sure she could stay like this forever, wrapped up in his arms and slowly swaying to a tune only the two of them could hear. After what seemed like hours, Stiles' back started to hurt from bending down to Lydia slightly and he stopped moving. She looked up at him and neither of them wanted to let go but.

Suddenly, something caught Lydia's eye to her left and she let go of Stiles and punche him in the arm. Stiles looked completely bewildered and confused and Lydia pointed her finger in the direction of the offending object.

"That's why there was not a single coconut on the ground!" she exclaimed accusingly, pointing to a small pyramid Stiles had built out of coconuts to guarantee there were enough for the party.

This time it was Stiles who burst of laughing. Lydia had such a puffed up look on her face and Stiles couldn't stop laughing. Once he had composed himself a little, she stemmed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles fell right back into his fit of laughter.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, trying to hide her own amusement.

"Sorry, you look really adorable when you are angry!" he answered when he was capable of speaking again. Lydia's mouth fell open at the word "adorable" but just as she was about to protest she decided that she actually quite liked being called that. She left a still chuckling Stiles behind and walked over to the coconuts, taking the top one from the pyramid that had already been opened.

She sat back down on the log and pretended to pout about Stiles laughing at her just so he would come over and wrap her up in his arms. And sure enough, after not even a minute, he had settled down next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

"I'm sorry!" he apologised, still chuckling slightly but Lydia had gotten what she wanted so she let it go. She found herself behaving like this more and more often. Pouting, so Stiles would hug her and hold her close, pretending to sleep so he would trace patterns on her back and kiss her head and so many other things, only so that she could have him close to her.

She knew that all she had to do was ask, or tell him that she had decided that she wanted to be with him, but something was still holding her back. At this point, she didn't even really know what was stopping her and that's probably what bothered her the most. Every evening when Stiles pulled her close and she could feel his quickened heartbeat, she vowed to herself that she would tell him the next day.

But it was much harder to actually do it and the courage would leave her again in the morning.

It was getting pretty late and Lydia failed to supress another yawn, when Stiles suggested they should just call it a night and they started walking towards the tipi.

"Well, this has to be the lamest party you have ever been to!" Stiles said, trying to hide the vulnerability behind his joking tone of voice but Lydia saw right through it. Granted, it hadn't been the most eventful party, not by far, but to Lydia it had been the most meaningful one and that was what really mattered.

She stopped walking, holding onto Stiles' hand to make him stop walking too. He was looking down to his feet, not wanting to meet her gaze. He had wanted to give her the best party she had ever been to and he had failed. He had been so focused on the decoration that he completely forgotten to think about what they could do at the party. He had really enjoyed himself, holding Lydia for hours was pracitcally his definition of perfect, but he couldn't help but feel like he had let her down.

Lydia had already heard the vulnerability in his voice and the fact that he wouldn't meet her gaze now only increased her suspicion. She lifted his chin with her right hand to make him look at her and he shivered slightly at her touch. The intense gaze Stiles was giving her made Lydia's knees feel weak so she quickly spoke.

"Stiles, out of all the parties I have ever been to, and I have been to a LOT, this is by far my favourite one." she said, feeling as if she was revealing a big secret to him. She felt just as vulnerable telling him this as he looked, but at her words, his features lit up and he gave her one of his big, genuine smiles.

"Really?" he couldn't help but ask and Lydia smiled warmly.

"Yes", she confirmed and started walking towards the tipi again, not being able to stand there any longer with Stiles looking at her the way he had just then. His eyes were so full of emotion and she had seen the urge to kiss her in his eyes again, so she had decided to flee.

Lydia was the first to reach the tipi and lay down on her side, facing Stiles. Normally, Stiles and Lydia would just lie there for a few minutes, until Stiles would finally pull Lydia towards him. But tonight he couldn't wait.

The second he was comfortable he reached out for Lydia and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Lydia hadn't expected his hands on her waist just yet and her breath hitched and butterflies invaded her stomach. She liked the quiet moment before he would pull her close because it gave her time to prepare for the sensations that his touches evoked in her. But this time she didn't have time to prepare herself and so Stiles could hear just how much he really affected her.

Lydia didn't dare to look up at Stiles, knowing exactly what look she would find on his face: a mixture of all of his feelings for her and a smug smile because of her reaction to him. She just wasn't brave enough to face him right now, fearing that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from kissing him when he was looking at her like that.

But would that be so bad? She had finally accepted her feelings for him so why wasn't she acting on them? It was impossible for her not to know how much Stiles cared about her which eliminated her excuse of making their relationship weird or being rejected. At this time of day, she would usually tell herself that tomorrow would finally be the day she told Stiles that she was sure. But once the sun had come up, all of her courage and her determination would have faded again. So she needed to do something about it now.

She lifted her head from where it had found its familiar place in the crook of Stiles' neck, looking up at him and finding that he was already looking at her. She had waited too long, so the smug smile was not on his face anymore which only left all of the feelings he had for her. She loved how Stiles could show her all of his emotion just by looking at her and she felt warm inside instantly.

Stiles propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her and when he saw the look in her eyes he lifted one of his hands to her face slowly, gauging her reaction carefully. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and when she didn't flinch or pull away he cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch and Stiles was encouraged but still not entirely convinced.

Lydia's hand came up to cradle Stiles face, gently stroking her thumb over his cheek and she heard a sharp intake of breath when she accidentally grazed his lips. A small smile graced her lips and her stomach dropped when Stiles sat up slowly, taking her with him, and put his other hand on her face as well. Lydia moved her hand upwards, from his jawline over his cheek and into his hair before it came to a rest at the back of his neck.

They never took their eyes off of each other and Lydia was glad that they were already sitting down because Stiles' gaze made her weak in the knees. When she couldn't wait any longer she started to lean in and pulled him towards her with her hand behind his neck ever so slightly. Their faces came closer and closer to each other and just as their lips were about to meet Stiles suddenly pulled back.

Their hands dropped to their sides and Lydia had never felt this rejected in her life. The second Stiles saw it in her eyes he started talking, tumbling over his own words.

"No, Lydia, I want to kiss you, I really do! I just want to make sure that you have made up your mind completely! I couldn't take it if you changed your mind again tomorrow so I need you to be 100% sure about this ok? And if you need more time, that's fine, I can ..."

"Stiles", Lydia interrupted and placed one hand on his chest gently, effectively cutting of his rambling. "I have thought about this enough, I don't need any more time. To be totally honest I have been completely overthinking this when I should have just listened to my heart instead of my head! We both know that everything has changed since we came here but I have also noticed that I already had feelings for you before the kidnapping, I just didn't want them. I shoved them down because I didn't want to feel that way for anyone after what happened with Jackson. And I'm sorry it took so long but I'm completely, 100% sure that I'm in love with you."

Stiles' eyes grew wide at her words and Lydia looked back with the exact same expression on her face. She hadn't meant to say it and the words still scared her but the way Stiles' expression grew soft washed away all of her fears. He stared at her for a few more seconds and then he surged forward and pressed his lips to hers. Lydia fell backwards from the sudden and unexpected force and Stiles followed her, not letting their lips part for even a second. As soon as Lydia had recovered she kissed him back, putting all of the feelings she had tried to ignore for so long into the kiss.

Stiles was hovering over her, careful not to squash her with his weight but Lydia wasn't having any of it. She pulled him down to her and deepened the kiss and Stiles happily obliged. They kissed each other with everything they had until Stiles had to pull back to catch his breath. He looked down at Lydia, breathing heavily, and took in her flushed appearance.

"I can't believe this is happening", he said in this dazed sort of voice and shook his head in disbelief. Lydia blushed, unable to form any words and just smiled timidly at him. Stiles bent down and kissed her slowly, communicating everything he was feeling through his kiss and Lydia immediately reciprocated. The kiss stayed gentle and slow, both of them soaking up all the feelings the other was evoking in them.

After a while Stiles pulled back again and looked straight into Lydia's eyes.

"I love you!" he said, stroking her cheek gently and Lydia felt her eyes water. No one had ever looked her with so much love in their eyes before.

"I love you too", she replied. "Sorry I took so long", she added in a whisper.

"Totally worth the wait", Stiles said with a bright smile before kissing her on her forehead and wrapping her up in his arms. They shuffled until they were in the same position they slept in every night and fell asleep peacefully.

 **AN: Next chapter on Wednesday, as always :D**

 **Just to let you know, there will be three more chapters to this story and possibly an Epilog, I'm not sure about that yet. After that, I will start posting my new "Story" which will be the collection of Stydia One Shots I have already told you guys about! I already have five of them finished and if you have any ideas for One Shots I should write, please let me know! Either on here or on Twitter (Saaraah1904) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to update on Wednesday! I didn't even notice until right now, when I was about to upload this chapter! Sorry, won't happen again :)**

 **There will only be two more chapters after this one, Chapter 13 on Wednesday and Chapter 14 next Saturday! As I said, there might be an Epilog, but I haven't written one yet, so that might take a while, if I decide to write one! I will let you know when I upload the last chapter!**

 **Also, I know it's annoying but I have only gotten one review since the last three chapters (Thank you to the one person who left the review ;) ) so it would be great if you could leave some! They always make my day :)**

 **Ok, sorry for the rambling! I hope you like this chapter!**

When Stiles woke up the next morning all the memories of last night flooded his mind. He still couldn't believe that they had kissed and that Lydia had finally accepted her feelings for him. He could sense that she was awake, just like almost every morning, but she pretended to be asleep as usual.

The first time he had been bold enough to touch her in the morning was once when he had been completely sure that she was asleep. He had sensed the moment she was starting to wake up and had casually stopped his movements so she wouldn't notice. But on the third day he had heard her breath hitch ever so slightly when he had touched her and from then on he had been able to tell when she was asleep and when she wasn't.

When she pretended to be asleep her breathing was too even and too low. He couldn't really explain it but it was like she was trying too hard to make it seem as if she was asleep and that's what gave her away. When she didn't protest against his touches, he made it a habit and he soon noticed that she enjoyed these mornings just as much as he did.

He would always trace circles on her back and comb his hand through her hair carefully and sometimes he would even place kisses onto her head. Once he had noticed that she was pretending to be asleep, just so she could feel his hands in her hair and on her back, he had gotten bolder and the forehead kisses had become more frequent.

He smiled to himself when he noticed her breath changing when she noticed that he had woken up and started by placing a lingering kiss onto her forehead. He could feel Lydia supressing a shiver and fought against the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips. His hands started wandering over her back and into her hair and his other hand cupped her hand that was lying on his chest.

"Just so you know, I know that you're only pretending to be asleep..." Stiles informed her casually and he felt Lydia holding her breath. She seemed to be debating if she should deny it and keep pretending to be sleeping, but then she turned her head towards his slowly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why did you never call me out on it?" she asked shyly and a little embarrassed.

"Because you obviously weren't ready and I wanted to give you the time you needed." he said sincerely. "And because I was afraid those moments weren't going to happen again if I mentioned them", he added with a smirk.

"That's probably what would have happened..." she admitted, smiling up at him and for a second he was worried that she might have changed her mind over night. "But not anymore", she added before leaning up to claim his lips. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and then he was kissing her back and he still had a hard time grasping that this was actually happening.

After deciding that it was time to get up and have breakfast, they went to the lake together to follow their morning routine. Sometimes Lydia would find Stiles staring at her, shaking his head in disbelief. That's when she would walk over to him and kiss away all of the doubts, until he was certain that this was real.

Other times, Stiles would simply grab Lydia's hand and pull her towards him at which she giggled and seriously started to question herself. Why the hell had she ignored him for so long and not accepted her feelings sooner? She could have had this for so long already but she had been too scared and stubborn.

They were sitting on the beach, curled up in each other. Lydia was sitting in front of Stiles with her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her waist when Stiles noticed Lydia's mood change. She didn't mean to ruin the mood but with every kiss and touch from Stiles she was reminded of how bad she had treated him in the beginning and how much time she had wasted.

Stiles had felt her stiffen when he had placed a kiss to the side of her head and even though he was sure of Lydia's feelings for him, he couldn't help but worry that she had changed her mind.

"What's wrong?" Stiles whispered into her ear and caused Lydia to shiver.

"Nothing, nothing!" she said way too quickly.

"Lydia... you can tell me. Did you... did you change your mind?" he asked quietly and vulnerably.

At that, Lydia turned around to face him immediately and took his face in her hands and looking intently into his eyes.

"No! Stiles, I love you! I can't just change my mind about that", she said sincerely. He released the breath he had been holding and surged forward to kiss her. After only a few moments he seemed to remember that he still didn't know what was going on with Lydia and he pulled back.

"First of all, I love you too!" he said with a huge grin on his face. "And now please tell me what's bothering you", he said, compassion and worry showing in his eyes.

"It's just... I can't believe how blind I have been! I mean, you have been there, right in front of me, since like forever, and what did I do? Ignore you! And then, when I stopped ignoring you I was so mean to you. I know now that I did it because I didn't know how to deal with these feelings I had for you, but that's no excuse for how badly I treated you!" she confessed agitatedly. "I don't know how you can still love me...", she added in a whisper, her voice laced with vulnerability.

Stiles was shocked into silence for a few seconds. He hadn't expected any of that and he had never heard so much vulnerability and sadness in Lydia's voice before. He obviously wasn't too happy about those years either, when she hadn't noticed him or even willingly ignored him. But it's what brought them here and he couldn't think of anything he would want to change about their relationship right now.

Lydia was looking down at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap and Stiles didn't think that he ever seen her fidget before.

"Lydia", he started, trying to get her to look at him but her gaze was fixed onto her hands.

Stiles took her fidgeting hands in his to stop the movements and Lydia finally looked up at him, her eyes wide with regret.

"Yes, you are right, those years haven't been the easiest or happiest years for me but I'm glad that it happened that way. And you know why?", he asked gently and Lydia shook her head. "Because it led us here, to this moment, and I wouldn't want to change that for the world!" he said sincerely.

"You always know exactly the right thing to say to me", she said in awe.

"That's because I know you", he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You really do", Lydia replied with a smile.

There was still some doubt left but she didn't have any more arguments, Stiles had eliminated them all. She was glad that he felt that way about their past and that he wasn't holding anything against her. She didn't know how to express it with words so she leaned forward and hugged him as tightly as she could and he pulled her even closer.

When they pulled apart they both looked out at the ocean again and Lydia could make out the ship on the horizon again. They had seen it quite a few times now, but it was always about the same distance away and there was no way that the people on the ship would notice them.

"If only we knew when the ship would come by the next time", Stiles sighed. "Then we could build something or swim there and wait for it! I'm sure they wouldn't just leave us to die in the water if they saw us!"

"Yes, we could maybe build a raft and take food and water with us", Lydia added.

"But we can't just go all the way there and wait! We have no idea when the next one will come and we can't take our chances!" Stiles said, crushing the hope before it had even really spread.

"Let's just think about it and try to come up with a plan", Lydia suggested, moving closer to Stiles and leaning her head on his shoulder. "There is no rush, we have all the time in the world!" she added, trying to get Stiles' stiff body to relax.

A few more weeks passed and the two of them were happier than ever. Everything in their relationship went perfectly and they continued their daily routines and enjoyed just being together.

But what Stiles didn't know was that Lydia had a plan. Since day one she had marked each day on a huge tree she had found, to keep track of the days. And after she had noticed that the boat came by regularly, she had tried to find a pattern and now she was pretty confident that she had. It had been a little tricky, but she had figured it out in the end! She was Lydia Martin after all.

She had kept it to herself until now because she wanted to be sure. She didn't want to get Stiles' hopes up, only to find that it had been for nothing. But now she was finally ready to tell him.

"Stiles, we need to talk" she told him after breakfast one morning.

"Oh my god! Never in the history of mankind has this sentence started a comfortable and happy conversation!" Stiles said and even though he was obviously joking, Lydia could see that he was a little anxious. No matter how long they were together, Stiles still wasn't entirely convinced that she loved him.

She tried everything that she could think of and told him as often as possible but she could feel his insecurities coming out in situations like these. It saddened her that Stiles didn't seem to think that Lydia could love him and she blamed herself for that. Even though he had assured her that he didn't hold the earlier high school years against her, she knew that they were the cause of these insecurities.

"Then I guess we're making history today!" she joked back and Stiles lips turned into a huge grin.

"Well in that case, of course we can talk", he replied happily, taking her hand and walking over to sit on the beach with her.

"Okay, please don't be mad...", Lydia started but Stiles interrupted her.

"I knew it was something bad..." Stiles said.

"If you would just let me finish, you would know that it really isn't!" Lydia insisted and when Stiles opened his mouth to protest, she silenced him with a look and Stiles motioned for her to continue.

"So, second try. Please don't be mad, but I might have kept something from you...", Lydia started and tried to gauge Stiles' reaction. Much to her surprise he kept his mouth shut and she continued.

"I have been trying to figure out how we can get back home and I think I have found a way!" she said, excitement taking over her voice. "I have been keeping track of the days and when I noticed that the ship came regularly, I started writing down the days. And I have finally figured out the pattern. It was a little tricky, but when I finally figured out that they were actually two different ships, it was pretty easy!"

Stiles gaped at her before he burst out laughing.

"What is it? This isn't funny Stiles! We might be able to get home! I'm serious! Stop laughing! Stiles!" Lydia said, growing more and more frustrated. Was he making fun of her? She had thought that he would be happy and proud of her for figuring this out and maybe a little mad that she hadn't told him earlier. But this? She crossed her arms before her and glared angrily at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I promise!" he said, cracking up again and Lydia rolled her eyes impatiently. "It's just that I have done the exact same thing and I was just going to wait for the next ship to really, solidly confirm my theory before I was going to tell you." he admitted with a lopsided grin.

Lydia had already wondered why he hadn't mentioned the ship and their escape at all since they had last talked about it but she had figured that he just wanted to avoid the topic because it was making him sad or homesick or frustrated. But never in a million years had she thought that he was on the same track as her.

"Seriously?" she asked, her angry frown turning into a grin.

"What can I say, great minds think alike!" Stiles answered. "I wanted to be sure before I told you so I wouldn't get your hopes up for nothing", he added and Lydia looked at him in awe for a few seconds before kissing him passionately. He immediately reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled back, she grinned at Stiles and he grinned right back.

"Wow, what was that for?" he asked, still holding her close.

"For being the best, most caring boyfriend ever!" she answered and was once again in awe about how much she had changed in the few months they had been on the island. Pre-island how she liked to call it, she would have never been able to say something so cheesy and mean it with all her heart. But Stiles had slowly and quietly brought her to open up and be more honest about her feelings and she was really grateful for it.

She had hidden her feelings for as long as she could remember and even though she had always wanted to be able to show them more, she had not succeeded to do it on her own. But Stiles' way of carrying his feelings on his sleeves seemed to have rubbed off on her and she was glad that she could express her feelings now and didn't feel the need to cover them up anymore.

"I love the sound of that", Stiles replied with a huge grin on his face, pecking her on the lips.

"Alright, so we need to plan everything!" Lydia said excitedly and Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

They spent the rest of the day planning, thinking about how they would build a raft and how much food and water they would take and everything else they needed to bring. They agreed that Stiles would build the raft and Lydia would build boxes to bring the food in. They had also compared their schedules of the ships and unsurprisingly they had figured it both out. They had agreed to wait for two more ships to pass while they prepared everything, just to be sure that they hadn't made a mistake in their schedule.

But soon enough, Lydia noticed that something was off. Every time Lydia would talk about how long they could survive with how much water or food, Stiles grew quiet and changed the topic. It was getting more and more obvious and when their planned departure was only two days away, Lydia couldn't take it anymore and just asked.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep changing the topic every time we talk about this?" she asked, the confusing and annoyance clearly showing in her voice.

Stiles sighed before answering. "I guess I have to tell you now anyway... I'm going alone!" he simply said, not meeting her gaze.

"What!?" Lydia said, confusion taking over.

"I will do this alone and if I succeed I will come back with a ship to get you!" he explained and Lydia felt the anger rise inside of her.

"And you just get to decide that for me," she said as calmly as she could, but Stiles wasn't making it easy. He was saying it as if it had already been decided and Lydia wasn't going to get a say in the matter. If he thought she would just accept it, he had thought wrong.

"Lydia, I'm not putting your life in danger! This is dangerous and it's enough if one of us risks their life!" Stiles argued.

"This is not your decision to make, Stiles! It's mine!" Lydia shouted, getting angrier by the second. Who did he think he was? "Do you think that you can just decide for me now because I'm your girlfriend? It's _my_ life and _I_ am the who decides what I do and what I don't!"

"Lydia, this it too dangerous! There are so many things that could go wrong! Why would you risk your life if you could just stay here? It's enough if one of us risks their life, don't you get that?" Stiles explained, his arms flailing as he tried to get his arguments across.

"What part of _you don't get to decide for me_ did you not understand, Stiles?" she shouted back.

"What part of _I'm not putting life in danger_ did you not understand?" he shot back.

They stood opposite each other, glaring into each other's eyes until Lydia let out a frustrated growl and walked into the woods, leaving Stiles behind. He looked after her, thinking about following her but decided against it. They both needed to calm down before they could talk about the situation properly.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here is the next chapter! As I said, the next chapter will be the last! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

Stiles hadn't meant for it to go this way. He had been planning to sit her down and explain everything to her calmly, to get her to see that he was right. He had thought about this even before he had figured out the ship's schedule. It just didn't make any sense for the both of them to go, because apart from not risking both of their lives, there was also the factor of room on the raft and the supplies he could take with him would last a long longer than if they went together.

Sitting in the sand, thinking about their fight, Stiles suddenly also understood Lydia's point of view. He wouldn't want her to go by herself so why did he expect her to be okay with him going on his own? He ran his hands over his face and then he couldn't stand fighting with Lydia a second longer and went looking for her.

He got up, rid his trousers of the sand and turned around to walk into the woods. When he was only a few feet away from the opening Lydia suddenly appeared and they both stopped in their tracks. Lydia's green eyes grew big and Stiles could see that she had been crying a little and he decided to throw all of his pride overboard. He rushed over to Lydia and wrapped his arms around her, mumbling apologies into her hair that she returned.

When Stiles pulled away he wiped away a single tear that had escaped Lydia's eyes before they sat down in their usual spot, holding each other's hand. Stiles traced slow, gentle circles on Lydia's hand, dreading this conversation.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about this instead of just deciding it." Stiles started, his eyes glued to their intertwined hands.

"Yes, you shouldn't have", Lydia agreed and Stiles felt relieved when he heard the small smile in her voice.

Stiles finally looked up at her and smiled back. "I know", he admitted. "But I need to understand why I want, no, _have_ to do this alone. It's so dangerous Lydia, and there is just no need for both of us risking our lives!" he explained calmly and he was glad when he saw that Lydia was really listening to him.

"Okay, fine, I get it!" Lydia said just as calm and Stiles was surprised that she had given in so easily. He had really hoped that he would get her to agree but he had been sure that it would take much more persuasion for her to agree.

"I get that it makes more sense for only one of us to go! So let me go alone, then!" she added and Stiles rolled his eyes. He knew it had been too easy.

"What? No! There is no way I'm letting you do this by yourself!" His frustration again but he forced himself to stay calm. Fighting wouldn't get them anywhere, he had seen that about an hour earlier.

"Why?" she simply asked him and he was confused by her question for a minute before he answered.

"Because it's dangerous, Lydia! And you know how I'll feel if you got hurt? I'll be devastated. And if you die I will go literally out of my freaking mind!" he answered, his voice full of desperation. He needed her to understand. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her and he didn't even want to think about the possibility of her dying.

"And this is exactly why I'm not letting you do this alone either", Lydia said quietly. Stiles looked at her with wide eyes. He saw the determination in her eyes and in that moment he knew that there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind.

Stiles let out a sigh and leaned forward to kiss her and when they pulled away, Lydia had a huge grin on her face, knowing she had won. There was no way she would have ever let him do this alone and she was glad that he had finally realised that, too. Stiles just shook his head, trying and failing to fight the grin that threatened to overtake his face.

They prepared everything for the departure and Lydia was once again impressed with Stiles' ability to build things. The raft was actually looking great and he had even managed to build a little sail with his shirt and Lydia was definitely not going to complain about the fact that he was no shirtless 24/7.

They had agreed to leave about two days before the ship was passing, giving them enough time to reach the ship's path. They had both eaten as much as they could to prepare for the journey and if their calculation was right (and since they were Lydia and Stiles there was no doubt it was) they would even be able to get back to the island if for some reason the ship didn't come.

When it was time for them to leave, Stiles could see that Lydia got a little emotional. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. Together they looked at the tipi and their table and everything else they would be leaving behind.

"This is where everything started…" Lydia said quietly. "With us I mean", she clarified even though Stiles had known exactly what she was talking about.

"Not for me", Stiles answered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head just because he finally could. Lydia's words made him think back to the years he had been pining over her. And suddenly he became nervous about the prospect of getting back home.

Because what if Lydia didn't want to be with him when they got back home? Maybe she had just wanted to be with him because he was quite literally the only one around. Or she would notice that there were much better guys out there for her. Stiles tried to supress his worries and unconsciously pulled Lydia even closer to him. She leaned into him more and Stiles' nerves calmed down a little.

"You know what I mean. And I know it's silly but I feel sad that we're leaving. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to see my mum and Allison and Scott and all the others, but it's weird to leave all this behind. I wish we could at least take some pictures…" Lydia admitted.

Stiles nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. He too felt sad to leave, especially because of what this island had done to his relationship with Lydia. But he also couldn't wait to see their friends and his dad, although he could do without having to go back to school. But even that didn't sound too bad right now.

"I promise you we will go back here one day!" Stiles promised Lydia with a smile. "For a holiday!" he clarified with a chuckle and Lydia nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be right back!" he said before disappearing in the woods. Lydia walked over to raft and looked through their supply one last time before deeming it ready. And when Stiles reappeared the pushed the raft into the ocean and started their journey. Luckily for them, the wind picked up after a few hours and the raft moved towards their destination slowly but effortlessly. They took turns sleeping, always making sure they would stay on the right path, which was getting harder and harder the further they got away from their island. During the night, there was no way they could tell if they were still on the right path but they tried to stay optimistic.

According to their calculations they would only be spending one night on the raft, because they left early in the morning and the ship was supposed to pass them in the evening of the next day. So far, everything went to plan and the two of them were excited at the prospect of getting home. But the closer they got to the time the ship should be coming, the more anxious they got. They didn't know if they were in the right place and even if they were, there was no guarantee that they would get noticed by the people on the ship.

They refused to think about the fact that those people might not want to help them or might kidnap them or worse, only focusing on the positive.

As the second day of their journey was coming to an end, Stiles was sleeping with his head in Lydia's lap. She stroked his hair gently and never took her eyes off the horizon, trying to spot the ship and then she suddenly saw it.

"Stiles! Stiles wake up!" she said, excitement evident in her voice. Stiles rubbed his eyes, lifting his head slowly and when he noticed that she had woken him up, he looked her up and down frantically to see if she was alright.

"Look!" she said with a huge grin on her face, pointing to their left. Stiles followed her outstretched finger and couldn't believe it when he too saw the ship approaching. It was still a long distance away but it gave them enough time to adjust their position so they would be as close as possible to its path without risking to get run over if they didn't see them.

As the ship was getting closer and closer they were noticing how big it was. They had always assumed that it was a huge ship, but this close up it looked almost as big as Beacon Hills. They started waving and yelling frantically. They had taken some palm leaves with them to wave them around, trying to make themselves more visible.

"No!" Lydia suddenly exclaimed. "No, no, no, no!" She stopped waving the leaves around and slumped to the ground defeated.

"What is it?" Stiles asked concerned.

"It's a containership Stiles! There's probably only a handful of people on it and the chances of any of them seeing us are… non-existent."

For a second, Stiles felt just as defeated as Lydia looked, but then he started waving and yelling again. He knew it was a long shot but they were already out there so they might as well try! He looked down at Lydia encouragingly and eventually she got up again and joined Stiles.

They kept this up for about an hour, until the ship was too far away to notice them. Without a word, they both sat down and Stiles pulled Lydia into his arms and let her cry silent tears.

"I thought… I thought that if we could just get close enough, they would notice us and take us home", she said quietly and Stiles nodded.

"Shhh, I know", he hushed. "Try to get some sleep. I will get us back to the island." He added after they had sat for a while.

 **AN: Pleeeeeeas leave a review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So this is the last chapter! I am actually quite sad that this story is finished. Thank you to everyone who read this, it means a lot :)**

 **I'm still thinking about writing an Epilog, so let me know if you would like me to do it or if you are happy with the end as it is!**

 **Also I would love for you to tell me what you think of this story as a whole, so please leave a review! :)**

Lydia lay down and tried to fall asleep, but she was way too disappointed and sad to sleep. She dozed for a while and eventually Stiles lay down beside her. It was getting later and neither of them knew exactly where the island was because it was too dark by now. Lydia moved closer to Stiles who immediately wrapped her up in a hug and they both fell asleep.

Lydia woke up because something was poking into her back. She opened her eyes slowly, disoriented for a moment, before she noticed Stiles next to her and the water that surrounded them. She looked at Stiles and when she noticed that he was still asleep she turned around with a start to find out what had woken her up by poking into her back.

She let out a small scream when she saw the boat with about ten people that was right beside their raft. Stiles woke up with a start at Lydia's scream and looked around frantically until he saw the boat and scrambled to get between Lydia and the strangers. He didn't know if they were friendly or not and without even thinking about it, his first instinct was to protect Lydia. Lydia yelped a little but stayed behind Stiles.

"Um… hi", he said. He had no idea what you were supposed to say in this kind of situation and Lydia chuckled quietly.

"Do you need help?" one of the men said, ignoring Stiles' greeting.

"Oh thank god you speak English! Yes, we do! We were kidnapped and then there was a storm and the boat got wrecked and our kidnappers drowned. But we found an island that we have been living on for about 3 months but then we noticed that there were ships coming by and …" Stiles rambled and the man who had spoken looked as if he was sorry that he had asked in the first place.

Lydia wasn't sure if he believed them but they looked friendly enough that she moved around Stiles.

"Hi, the short version is that, yes, we need help please." The man smiled at her and Stiles rolled his eyes. Wasn't that what he had just said?

The other men sprang into action, helping the two into their boat and starting their journey to shore. Even though the boat wasn't exactly big, it was really fast and after about five hours they had finally reached the shore. They could see that the press was already waiting, but they were ushered towards two different ambulances and shielded by the police.

Stiles started a discussion with the police when they wanted them to let go of each other to get in one ambulance each and the police soon gave up. Stiles assured them they didn't need to go to the hospital but he was ignored and he didn't care too much, as long as he could stay with Lydia.

Neither of them was really able to process that they were actually back and safe. They were examined and given some food and even though it was only hospital food, it tasted amazing after living off of berries for almost three months.

Lydia and Stiles were sitting on Lydia's hospital bed together when there was a knock on the open door and the Sheriff and Mrs. Martin appeared in the doorframe. Lydia's mum was crying and the Sheriff was fighting back tears, both not daring to move, fearing they might vanish again.

"Mum?" Lydia asked, her voice cracking. This one word made everybody move and they hugged their parents for what seemed like an eternity. When they had let go Lydia suddenly felt someone crashing into her and when she realised it was Allison she hugged her back and the tears started flowing again.

"We really meant to give you guys more time but we couldn't wait any longer! Sorry!" she said, looking at the Sheriff apologetically. Scott let go of Stiles and held out his arms to Lydia and she stepped into them happily.

After spending some time together and Stiles reassuring everyone that they were both fine repeatedly, the Sheriff and Mrs. Martin went to talk to the doctors to take them home. Stiles and Lydia were sitting on the bed again and without even realising it, Stiles had taken Lydia's hand at some point. It was just so natural to them to be touching the other, that Lydia only really noticed when she saw the shocked but happy look Allison gave her. She blushed and just shrugged, moving a little closer to Stiles. Scott smiled at her when he noticed and nodded appreciatively at Stiles who just grinned proudly.

Somehow, there was a silent agreement that they would get all the details, or any details really, later and no one mentioned it when the Sheriff came back and announced that they were free to go. The Sheriff and Mrs. Martin had been driving with two separate care to be able to bring Scott and Allison and naturally, the Sheriff expected Stiles to drive with him and Lydia's mum expected her drive with her.

But neither of them wanted to let go of the other. They knew they were being unreasonable but they had been spending every hour of the last months together and they were just not ready to be without the other. After an argument was threatening to ensue, Lydia's mum gave in and let her ride with the Sheriff, taking Allison and Scott with her.

The two were sitting in the backseat, Stiles in the middle so he was closer to Lydia and the Sheriff purposefully ignored their closeness. He even turned up the radio to give them a little privacy as he was sure that they had to talk a little before they would inevitably have to go to their respective homes after the three-hour drive home.

"I think your dad knows", Lydia smiled when she noticed the music.

"Yes, he probably does." Stiles chuckled. "I don't think we have been very subtle now, have we?" he added with a smirk.

"I guess not", she chuckled and moved even closer to him.

They spent the rest of the drive talking and just enjoying being close to the other, both dreading the moment they would arrive at home. The inevitable moment came and Lydia's mum was already waiting for her when they arrived at her home.

All three of them got out of the car and the Sheriff hugged Lydia goodbye before getting back into the car, trying to give the two some privacy. And it would have been great if Lydia's mum wouldn't have been standing in the opened front door, waiting for Lydia to come inside impatiently.

Neither of the two knew if the other was comfortable with kissing in front of their parents and so they only hugged goodbye, before letting go of each other reluctantly.

"You have spent the past three month with no one except him! Aren't you tired of seeing him by now?" Lydia's mum asked when she had reached the door, apparently completely oblivious to her feelings.

"No, not even a little", she replied with a huge smile.

After talking to her mum for ages, Lydia went upstairs to her room to sleep. Apart from her family and friends, food and her bed had been the two things that she had been looking forward to the most. She let herself sink into the comfort of her bed slowly, savouring the moment. She had been thinking about Stiles the whole evening and she missed him, especially now that she was going to sleep.

She wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore and she hated the fact that neither of them had a cell phone so she couldn't even call him. But he was probably already asleep anyway, so it didn't matter. He had promised to come see her first thing in the morning tomorrow and with this thought on her mind she settled down in her bed, trying to fall asleep.

She tossed and turned, founding herself reaching out to Stiles when her door suddenly opened with a soft click. She sat up in her bed and saw someone sneaking into her room quietly. Her heartbeat sped up, knowing that it was Stiles, and a huge grin spread across her face. He tiptoed over to her bed and she scooted to the side immediately, making room for him.

He lay down beside her and claimed her lips the second he could and she couldn't help but smile against his lips. When he pulled back he grinned back at her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, failing to put on a scolding voice.

"I told you I would come over first thing tomorrow!" he answered and pointed to Lydia's alarm clock that read 00:04.

Lydia shook her head slightly and pulled him towards her for another quick kiss.

"You're unbelievable!" she said, tracing the outline of his jaw gently. She looked into his eyes intently and Stiles noticed the change in her eyes and swallowed the sarcastic comment he had wanted to make.

"I love you", she whispered and Stiles' face lit up.

"I love you, too", he answered before wrapping her up in his arms and holding her to him as tightly as he could.

"You're perfect", Stiles suddenly said and Lydia was taken back to the moment when he told her that she was almost perfect.

"Oh, I am perfect now, am I? What happened to the _almost_?" she asked in a playful voice.

"You learned to show and express your feelings, and now you are entirely perfect", he said, and Lydia was a little surprised at his earnest answer.

"And I have you to thank for that", she admitted and smiled into his chest that she was still pressed against.

THE END!

 **AN: I will start the collection of Stydia One Shots soon, so keep an eye out for those :) You can also send in requests for One Shots! Thanks again for reading and one last time, please review :D**


	15. Epilogue

**AN: First of all,** **I'm** **sorry it has taken me this long to post the Epilogue but I hope this makes up for it :)**

 **Second of all, thanks to your reviews I've noticed that I have been spelling Epilogue wrong the whole time! Haha ;)**

 **And last but not least, thanks again for reading this! I really liked writing this story and I'm a little sad that it's finished! But all good things come to an end I guess :)**

 **Epilogue**

 _5 years later_

Stiles had been planning this for over a year and he couldn't believe that he had actually done it! It hadn't been easy at all. He had encountered so many problems from finding out where exactly their island was located over getting permission to go there to getting a boating licence. He had rented a speedboat for them, asked Lydia to pack her bags for a vacation but he had kept their destination a secret.

However, Lydia wasn't stupid and ever since they had arrived at the harbour and went onto the boat, she had a hunch of where they were going. She really hoped that she was right because even though being stranded on an island hadn't been the nicest experience considering the fear and uncertainty they had had to deal with, it still was the place where she had gotten together with Stiles.

They had been together ever since and therefore Lydia mostly associated good things with the island and now she couldn't wait to see it again. Stiles had promised her that they would go back there one day and he had never broken a promise to her before so she had never doubted that they would go back.

It hadn't been easy to settle back in at home and especially at school. Everyone was not only gossiping about them being kidnapped and stranded but also about the fact that they were together now. They got through it together and didn't really give a damn about the other's opinions anyway and eventually it died down.

After graduation they went to different colleges and even though it was hard to be away from each other they somehow made it work. Daily calls and texts and especially the frequent visits had somehow made it bearable but they were both happy they had graduated college now. They had agreed on moving back to Beacon Hills since their families were there and had gotten an apartment together a few months ago.

Lydia was working at the University of Beacon Hills, researching and teaching maths while Stiles had started working at the Sheriff Station. Scott and Allison were living in the same apartment building as them and they had movie nights frequently. Stiles and Lydia had been a little nervous about moving in together since they had spent so much time apart but they were more in love than ever and if they could, they would both choose to spend every second with each other.

That's what she thought about the most when she thought back to their time on the island. They had spent so much time together and she wished she had appreciated it more then. With their jobs and other obligations, there wasn't much time left for the two of them to spend together now, especially alone. But she was going to enjoy every second of their vacation!

"Are we going where I think we're going?" Lydia asked excitedly when she couldn't wait any longer. He had told her that it would be a surprise for about one hundred times but now she was pretty certain that she was right and she just needed him to confirm it.

"Well, that depends on what you're thinking, I guess!" Stiles replied with a smug grin at which Lydia only rolled her eyes.

"Come on, just tell me! Pretty please!" Lydia said, wrapping her arms around Stiles from behind while he was steering the boat. Lydia was glad it was a speed boat so it wouldn't take so long and she had been genuinely surprised that Stiles was able to drive it.

"Alright, alright, it's pretty obvious by now anyways, so yes! We are going to our island." Stiles answered, putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead when he saw her excitement. "I promised you we would go back someday and I thought our five-year anniversary would be the perfect opportunity!" he added.

Lydia spent the rest of the way sunbathing and Stiles appreciated the view. Of the ocean, obviously… After a few hours they finally reached the island and Stiles was getting more and more nervous the closer they got. The island held so many positive and negative memories that Stiles was a little overwhelmed when he saw it again. It was weird because the circumstances were so different and Stiles could see that Lydia felt the same. They stayed on the boat for a while, simply holding each other and looking at the island but eventually they were both ready.

The first thing they did was look for their house. Surprisingly, it was still standing although it was a little damaged. They walked inside and even found some of the bowls Lydia had made and the tables Stiles had built. Walking around the island, Lydia suddenly saw her favourite place on the island coming into view and she ran over there, pulling Stiles with her.

"Our tipi!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe it's all still here!"

"Me neither!" Stiles replied. "This is my favourite place here!" Stiles said quietly, running his hands over the wood. "It's where you first kissed me for real!" he added and pulled her into his side again and Lydia wrapped her arms around him.

"It's my favourite place, too!" she said and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he happily obliged.

"I want to show you something, but I need to get something first…" Stiles said nervously and Lydia immediately noticed that something was up. "So, just wait here for a second, alright? I'll… I'll be right back."

"Is everything ok? What's going on?" Lydia asked, getting a little worried at the change in Stiles' mood. He was fidgeting with his hands and stuttering and Lydia could tell that he was extremely nervous.

"I'm fine! Great, actually! But, please, just give me a second!" he said so quickly that he was stumbling over his words. Before Stiles could get away, Lydia pulled him back by his hand and put her other hand on his cheek.

"Thanks for bringing me here! I love you!" She said and even though she said it a lot, Stiles was still amazed every time she did. And hearing those three words always calmed him down, especially in the situation he was in right now.

"I love you, too!" he replied and gave her another quick kiss. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" he added before walking away from her backwards. Lydia watched him walk towards the boat and couldn't help but laugh when he almost fell over, trying to turn around without breaking eye contact with her. A lot of things had changed over the years, but Stiles' clumsiness definitely wasn't one of them.

He was out of view for about a minute and then he reappeared and looked a little panicked when he noticed that she was watching him. He gave her a lopsided grin and started walking towards her again. Lydia could see that he was even more nervous than before he had left her and it made her nervous as well but she tried to hide it.

When he had reached her, Stiles held out his hand to her and when she took it without even thinking about it, he started to lead the way into the woods.

"Okay, I want to show you something!" Stiles said again and Lydia just nodded. "I need you to close your eyes now, please." Stiles added after stopping and since she completely trusted him, she immediately obliged.

"Perfect, now a big step over this log, a little to the left, and another big step. Okay, here it goes." Stiles guided her through the woods until he suddenly stopped them. Lydia could feel him walking behind her and he held onto her shoulders gently. A million thoughts were running through her mind, but she couldn't think of a single thing that Stiles might want to show her.

"You can open your eyes now!" Stiles said quietly and Lydia opened her eyes slowly. She was confused for a second because all there was, was a big tree that was standing right in front of her. She was about to turn around and ask Stiles why they were here and what he wanted to show her, when something caught her eye.

Right at eye level there was something carved into the tree bark and Lydia brought her face closer so that she was able to make out the words. She narrowed her eyes and when she was finally able to decipher it, her heart almost stopped and she could hear Stiles take in a sharp breath. Carved into the tree was a single sentence that she would never forget.

"One day Lydia Martin will be my wife. – Stiles Stilinski"

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and when she turned around, her heart stopped for a second time. Stiles was kneeling in front of her, holding out a little blue box with the most beautiful ring Lydia had ever seen in her life. Her eyes were glued to the ring before she looked up at Stiles. To this day she had never gotten used to the way he was looking at her sometimes, when all of the love he had for her was showing so clearly in his eyes.

"Lydia, there are no words that can describe the way I feel for you, but I hope this shows for how long I have known that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have been through so much and I know that whatever life will throw at us in the future, we can get through it as long as we are doing it together. I never want to spend another day without you! So, Lydia Martin, will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Lydia's face and for a few seconds she wasn't able to get a single word out. But then she started nodding and Stiles let go of the breath he had been holding.

"Yes! Yes, of course I want to marry you!" Lydia finally said and put her hands on each side of Stiles' face, pulling him up to kiss him passionately. He reciprocated immediately but after a while he gently pulled away. He wiped her tears away with his thumb before searching for her hand and taking it in his. He took the ring out of its box and put it onto Lydia's finger slowly.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped and admired it for a while.

"It was my mum's. My dad gave it to me when I told him I was going to propose to you. He said that he had always known this day would come and that there was no one he would want this ring to have but you." Stiles said, smiling at the memory.

Lydia was at a loss for words. She put her hands on his face and traced soft patterns into his skin and Stiles put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I can't wait for the first time I will get to introduce you as my fiancée!" Stiles murmured into her hair and Lydia chuckled into his chest.

"And I can't wait for the first time I will introduce you as my husband!" Lydia replied and kissed him.

Even though they had been together for five years now, Stiles was still in awe of the fact that Lydia Martin was in love with him and now she had agreed to become his wife. He had promised himself ages ago that he would do everything he could to make sure that Lydia got the life she deserved. And he was sure that he was the happiest man alive because she was allowing him to be the one to make that happen.

 **AN: I will now also post the first One Shot for the Collection I plan on doing! I have already five one shots finished so if you liked this story, please check them out! :)**

 **Thanks so much for reading this, it means the world to me :D Let me know what you think about the Epilogue, the story or the writing! :D**


End file.
